A New Meta-human
by redsuitandyellowlightning
Summary: After moving to Starling City to escape the painful past of her father's death, and her mother's insanity- Quinn tries to leave her past behind,leaving Starling, and going to Central City. After a huge accident, Quinn finds herself fighting crime, and catching murderers with the Flash.
1. Chapter 1: Bank Robbery and bullets

"Catlin, Cisco what do you have for me today?" I ask, my suit is snug, and the head piece is making me sweat a little.

"There is a bank robbery 5 blocks from you, and the men are armed. Be careful Barry" Caitlin says, it was dark out, and I was getting tired.

"Okay, I'm on it- and afterwards I'm going home" I exclaim as I shoot down toward the bank robbery.

* * *

><p>"Put the gun down" the police screams at the men , and one man fires at him, I put up a shield- the bullet bounces harmlessly off of it. The masked men get angry, and they fire more , the police man is too stunned to do anything. That is until a red streak whisks him away. More gunfire follows, and this time it went all around the room. Fine- they wanted a target, then I'll get them one.<p>

"Hey suckers" they turn around, one raises his gun, and I flip it out of his hand. I see a streak of red approaching, and I raise my arms. They crash into the wall- pinned there, by my gravitation or whatever I'm breaking physics to do. The redstreak crashes straight into the room, and knocks me over- the men crash to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry" the red guy says, his voice vibrating, and face a blur

"Okay! Now move!" I push him aside, and a bullet hits the wall right where his face is. I raise my hand and the first guy is jerked to the left, while the other guy is pushed into the solid metal pole. The redstreak gets up and he runs toward the men, they tried to shoot him- but what good w

"Dude- you're hurt" the red streak is back, and the 2 robbers are tied up, and dangling from the pole.

"I'll be fine" I wave him off, and I start to walk away-

"Um, not really" he says again- and points at my shoulder, "you have glass in your shoulder" I roll my eyes and I take another step toward the door. He appears in front of me, and he looks at me

"you have glass in your shoulder, there is a very scary looking cut on your face,and by the say your arm looks- I would say it's sprained. I know people who can fix you up and help you." I stare into his eyes,

"No thanks" I replied and I stomped out of the bank. As soon as I made it ½ a block down,the redstreak appeared in front of me again.

"I don't think you are okay" he points at me

"a total of 45 bullets were fired today, and I only found 44" he points at my arm which was throbbing slightly, the adrenaline rush was beginning to fade, and everything was blurring together.

"I'm fine, I heal fast, I just need some time, and sleep" I try to push past him, but as soon as my arm bumped into his body, a stab of pain shoots up my arm. I wince and when the pain got worse as I grabbed my arm- he scoops me up.

"you are coming with me, and we're going to get that bullet out of your arm"

In a few minutes, the redstreak delivers me to a weird dome shaped science center, as he sped into a room on the 54th floor, and sets me down gently on an exam table.

"Who is this?" a lady with brownish hair exclaims, as the redstreak appears beside her.

"Uhh" he stammers for a minute, and then scratches his head.

"You didn't even ask for a name?" the girl's eyes are wide and she seemed to be on the verge of exploding.

"My name is Quinn, and we didn't really have time for a name exchange" I suddenly realize that I'd said my name out loud, and given them my identity. Well crap, I wince again as my arm throbs- and sends a wave of dizziness through me.

"Yeah- she got shot because of me" the redstreak adds turning a deep shade of pink

"Dude- your mask is amazing!" another guy had walked into the room, he had dark hair, a ridiculous grin on his face, and a touch screen gadget thing.

"How did you make it? Oh, even better how did you-" he gets cut off by the girl.

"Let's fix you up first, and then Cisco can ask you questions" she reaches for scissors, and begins to cut away the sleeve that the red streak had pointed at,

"oh" she says quietly, her eyes were glued to my wound,

"we are going to need some morphine, for local anesthetic, and you are going to need stitches" she scanned my arm,

"how are you not screaming from pain?" she adds as she touches the surrounding of my arm- I wince and jerk away as a blaze of pain shoots up my arm. The truth was that I was already feeling my strength waning, and the the pain was starting to bite at my arm, and abdomen.

"I can normally block out the pain, but-" a wave of pain punches me right in the gut, and I intake suddenly. The girl, who was attending to my arm suddenly, looks up at me- she frantically searches for a needle, and the morphine. As my vision got spotty I felt myself falling off the exam table, but a gust of wind, and strong arms catch me

"I got you" a boy's voice says. A pinch in my arm, and a warm spread of morphine starts to make its way through my system. I find myself looking into green eyes, and brown hair,

"hey, stay with me- you're going to be fine. Just breathe." I try to take in a breath, shut out the pain, but I black out instead.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this girl? Barry pov

P.O.V Barry Allen

"Cisco- who is she" Cisco takes a long sip of coffee, and starts talking. "So this girl- she's asian, um is not in any known database for missing persons or citizens"

"check death records- we can't miss out on anyone like with did with the vapor guy" I add, and Cisco clicks away while I walk back to check on the girl. Her heart monitor beats smoothly, and her face is placid. Caitlin said that she was healing really fast, but she might be a sleep for a while to recover from massive damage to her ribs, arm, and the bullet wound

"I guess you aren't the only person using powers for the good of humanity" Cisco chuckles and then pauses in mid- chuckle

"dude- look at this, she's supposed to be dead. She was at a party, in a pretty tall building- oh it was the one that was closest to the explosion, it collapsed from the wave of energy" Cisco looked a little stricken when he said that,

"how did she get her power then?" I asked as Caitlin walked in, a little flustered.

"I tried to get a blood sample, but it's nearly impossible- I mean how do you-" she stops in mid-sentence and motions us toward the little room we set up for Quinn. When I walk into the room the first thing I notice is Caitlin holding a needle, and then I look at Quinn- she's floating.

"Whoa!" Cisco's mouth is hanging open, and me? Well I just stood there dumbly,

"this is impossible- but from what I have seen so far, this is a little in my comfort zone." Caitlin looks at me, and puts down her blood collecting needle.

"She's breaking physics" I said dumbly, and we just stood there for a few minutes-lost for words.

A few minutes later, Cisco pulls up the whole profile of the unconscious girl who is able to make shields and float.

"Her name is Quinn Lang, she used to live in Starling City, but she moved here for college. She was at a party- her graduation party. Dude- she graduated at age 20! How is that possible, with a full degree in political science" Cisco's eyes glance back to the room,

"it says she was proclaimed dead, and then her body was moved to a mort and that's where her record ends- she has no surviving family members. Mom is dead, dad was killed in Starling, and her sister died of brain cancer a year ago" Cisco continues to browse, and I stare at the picture of her. Starling city- my mind drifts back to the memory of Starling City, and suddenly to Felicity- How is she doing right now? I wonder,

"-so she apparently was the 'it girl' at her school, but dated the-get this- president of the Science club. She did graduate from high school early, that's why she finished at 20 for college" Cisco looks back at me,

"I guess could ask Felicity to look into this more"

"Uh- why?" I stutter resurfacing from my thoughts, feeling my face go red at the mention of her name

"I'm just kidding- you weren't really paying attention… so" he trails off with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh you little-" I tried to be angry, but all that came out afterwards was a laugh. I walk toward Quinn's little room, and I noticed that she had stopped floating- Caitlin had successfully gotten a blood sample, but she sat in the room and watched the girl sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Memories

P.O.V- Quinn

I still remember the night my world shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey, nice dress today" my friend June slurs, she's was on her 5th shot of tequila, and by the looks of it- she probably doesn't even know who I am.

"Thanks" I mutter, reached into her purse, took out the keys, and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Quinn" I turn and found myself looking at brown eyes, and a messy brown haired boy, is a pink tie and a white shirt

"Alexander" my heart does a little flip, and I flash him a small smile, he returns my smile- his small and quick.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, voice shaking, I nod and we make our way to the center of the room, swaying slowly.

"You're stunning tonight" Alexander says, he leans in, and our lips touch- the buzz between our lips made me dizzy, and giddy. We pull away at the same time, and he pulls out a small box

"for you" he whispers "happy 1 year anniversary" a laugh escapes through my lips,

"thank you, this wasn't-" he interrupts me with a kiss, and I forget the world. It felt like ages before we pulled apart.

"I love you so mu-" I begin but the room explodes around us, and the ground beneath us gives away- I feel myself falling, a blazing hot blast wrapped around me, and I felt suspended in air.

"Alexander!" I scream, but with the loud rumble my voice was drowned out. My bones felt hollow, and weightless, and then I land on my leg. I scream, as my bone cracks and a white hot blast of pain jolts up my leg- I nearly pass out on the ground.

"Alexander?" a lump of pressure is building up in my throat, and my eyes start to water, "Alex!" I scream, the tears are flowing, and I whimper as I slowly pull myself up using the rubble. When I got up another flare of pain crawls up my leg, I hop toward the door, and I see June, and Laurel on the ground- their motionless bodies sprawled on the ground. As I make my way to the door, I trip over a chunk of gravel- and I go sprawling onto the floor. I gasp as my wrist cracks, and tears start forming at the edge of my eyes. The dress I was wearing was bloody, dirty, and torn- I was missing a shoe, but the gift Alexander had given me was still clutched tightly in my hand. I stumble through the rubble, sobbing and stifling my screams at the stabbing pain. I stumble over a hand, and almost lost my balance. I look down, and I see a body- a boy, he was wearing a pink tie, and a white shirt stained with blood. His messy brown hair matted down by blood,

"Alex?" I try to lower myself gently but I just fall, I suck in air as the pain attacks me again. I shake him, and he weakly opens his eyes

"Quinn" he smiles, "hey, we're gonna be okay, don't you cry, I'll be fine" he tries to wipe away my tears, but ends up smearing blood on my face.

"Oh Alexander" I look at the rubble near him, his leg was stuck under a huge block, and his arm arm was bent awkwardly. I used his tie to wipe away the blood on his face, and tore a strip from my dress and wrapped it around his head

"Quinn, you were so beautiful tonight- I wish I had the courage to ask you to be my girl friend earlier" his voice was soft and weak. My tears blur my vision

"Alex, stop- you're not dying today. We've only had 1 year!" I choke on my own words, and Alex just smiles. His breath was coming in short bursts, and he coughed up blood,

"Quinn, may I have a kiss before I got?" his eyes are filling with tears, and I can hear the sirens in the distance,

"Yes Alex, my love" I whisper, and planted a small kiss on his face, Alex smiles and he looks at my face with such intensity- almost as if he wanted to forever engrave my face in his mind.

"Quinn, I lo-" he shudders, and his eyes roll back

"No, Alex!" I check for a heartbeat, it was weak- but he wasn't breathing. I start CPR, and I breath into his mouth

"Please Alex, stay with me!" I'm sobbing and screaming "Stay for me" I desperately pound on his chest, and grabbed his hand- he was still squeezing back

"Please" I sob into his bloody shirt, his grip slackens, and his eyes glaze over. I watch him slip away, and I lost it.

**I hope you enjoyed the back to story Quinn, I wanted to create a character that was created on pain and misery, and become a hero- instead of a villain. :) Hope you enjoyed it **


	4. Chapter 4: Team flash

**I don't have a lot of time to write today so here's an excerpt of Quinn meeting Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells. Enjoy! :)**

I wake up to a darkened room, my arm throbbing, and I throw back the covers. The room is cold, and I wince slightly as I swing my legs out of bed. I slowly make my way to the door, and when I opened it up- I found myself blinded by lights. It took a few minutes to adjust, so I just stood there for a minute. Just when I was about to step out, a breeze knocks me back into the door, and a red figure collapses onto the floor with a groan. I quickly regain balance, and hobbled over to the red rigure

"hey, are you okay?" I shake him with my good arm, and I get no reply. After checking his neck and spine, I slowly flip him over

"hey there- are you okay?" I ask again, and this time he sits straight up, and pushes me out of the way. I slam into the desk, and I hiss as my bad arm in a sling takes most of the impact. He groans, and cradled his hand

"oh my god- oh I'm so sorry… holy moly… did I hurt your arm? Oh no Caitlin is gonna kill me" he stammers, and winces when he moved his arm. I slowly scoot toward him, his eyes try to focus on my, but he just closes them, and promptly passes out. I dive and his head hits my hand, instead of the floor.

"Well crap" I thought as I lay there, my bad arm unable to take the weight of my body, and my good hand trapped under the head of a guy who probably had a concussion. 10 minutes later, Caitlin, Cisco, and a man in a wheelchair found us like that.

After the Red guy woke up, and Caitlin checked my stitches- the man in the wheelchair asks "what did you hit?" with a serious look on his face, his eyes staring at the Red Figure with a creepy level of intensity

"a big bad man" the red guy said- he looked at me and extends his left arm "hey, nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Barry Allen" I look at him for a moment, and I shake his hand.

"you went after a metahuman without us? What were you thinking?" Caitlin exclaimed,

"I was… um… of duty" he said and winced, Caitlin raised her eyebrow, opened her mouth, but Cisco interrupts "you're lucky you didn't get a tooth knocked out- those puppies don't grow back" I make a sound at that comment, and they all look at me.

"Well. Ms. Lan, nice to see that you are conscious" his eyes meet mine, and I found myself staring into black pits,

"Dr. Wells, it's an honor to meet you again" say as I force a smile, and extended my hand for him to shake. He smiles,

" remember when I meet your father- he and I explained atomic theory to you when you were 12- and you understood it. You were always so bright!" he adds, with a smile, but the warmth never really reached his eyes. I turned toward Barry, he smiled shyly, and turned a deep shade of pink when Caitlin asked his about Iris.

"Uh… I… err" he began

"Caitlin, can I have a sweatshirt? I'm a little cold" I interrupt, and Caitlin realizing that I was only wearing my undershirt runs out of the room to get me a sweatshirt. Dr. Wells had rolled out of the room, and Cisco was busy tapping away on his touch pad.

"Thanks" Barry said, and gave me a big smile

"Anytime" I reply "I had a feeling Iris is the last thing you want to talk about right now" he blanchs and turns a shade of red.


	5. Chapter 5: Floating cups and Chaos

The next morning after I had taken a shower, braided my hair back, and slipped on a Star Labs Sweatshirt with my jeans- I walked out of the little room I had been given. A breeze of air, and a guy appears in front of me

"Coffee?" Barry asks, I nod and he hands me a latte, it had peppermint in it, and was super sweet.

"Thanks" I reply, and smiled at him. He offered coffee to Cisco and Caitlin- Dr. Wells was no where to be seen.

"hey Quinn- do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he asks, slightly flustered,

"sure" I reply, with that I started to walk toward the elevator. I turned around to see if he was following me, and next thing I know- Barry picked me up, and we were speeding down the flights of stairs, the wind making my hair snap.

"Barry- my hair!" I fake a surprised face- my faces was a mess, but I didn't really care.

"Oh, I'm so sorry- god, I keep screwing up" he tries to pat down my hair but it doesn't work, and ends up getting more messed up. After I tied my hair into a ponytail, we walked toward a cafe named Jitters.

"So, Quinn tell me about yourself" Barry says as we sat down, I got a sandwich thing, and Barry was on his 2nd cup of coffee.

"Well my dad was killed when I was 18, my mother went insane from drug use, my sister died of brain cancer a year ago- my freshman year of college, and my boyfriend was killed in a the collapse of a building when the particle accelerator malfunctioned. I went to Central City University for 2 years- graduated early, top of my class with a crime scene investigation major degree thing. I went of the grid 2 months ago, because I'm supposed to be dead." Barry's face frozen in between disbelief, and horror. I raise an eyebrow at him he stops staring, and looks down.

"Sorry" he mutters, and runs his head through his hair. I focus on my sandwich thing, and he takes a sip of coffee. An awkward silence covers our conversation like a wet blanket-

"so- you can run the sound of speed- doesn't that really screw with your metabolism and how often you have to eat?" I ask, finishing up my sandwich, and wishing for another,

"I just eat a lot- but Cisco made these carb, and protein bars for me, they work like a miracle" he smiles, and points at his coffee "I've already burned off the caffeine from this cup of coffee, and I can't get drunk" he frowns a little at the thought but he shakes it off with a little smile.

"I saw your powers, they were rad" he adds, and I feel myself flush this time.

"Oh I can't do much" I keep my eyes on the plate,

"Come on- everyone can do something special" he says, and pushes his coffee cup around.

"Alright then" I feel a surge of energy, and the cup Barry was pushing around floats.

"Woah" he says, and laughs- I move it around, and made it do a somersault- fortunately no one noticed. I let it hover once again, and Barry just goggles at it like a 5 year-old on Christmas day. I felt drained, but it seemed like this was the first time in a while that I had made someone happy- so I continued on. Barry, amazed by the floating up, looked up finally at me, and gasps

"your eyes!" he exclaims, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"what do you mean?" I ask, he takes out his phone and turns on the front camera- what I see almost takes my breath away. My eyes looked like distant galaxies- orange, reds, and yellows swirled in my iris. As, Barry leans over to get his phone back from me, his chest skims the forcefield I'd created around the cup. An electric shock hits me in the chest like a 4 ton truck, the cup crashes onto the table, and rolled onto the floor- both me and the cup hit the ground at the same time.

"Quinn! Oh god! Quinn?" Barry is shaking me, and checking my pulse. The lady at the cash register runs over, with a cell phone ready to call 911, I struggle to take in a breath. But just as quickly the electric shock hit me, it disappeared, and I sit up quickly with a gasp.

"Quinn, hey, what happened?" Barry comes into view, and I just shrug my shoulders. He helps me over to the couch, and tells the cashier lady that I was okay. He comes back with a serious, but worried look on his face.

"We're going back to STAR labs, Caitlin and Cisco are going to check this out" he takes my hand and walks me out of Jitters. ½ a block later we're speeding down roads, back to STAR labs

* * *

><p>"Barry!" Cisco starts to say, but when I almost pass out on the ground again- Caitlin and Cisco dropped whatever they were doing and rushed toward me.<p>

"What happened?" Caitlin asks as I sit down on the exam table for the 2nd time in a week.

"She created a force field, and made my cup float" Barry begins,

"And then Barry touched the force field, and it felt like I had gotten electrocuted." I add,

"can you show me the force field?" Cisco asks, and Caitlin takes a blood. I create the force field, but it sputters out after 5 seconds, I nearly pass out again. My heart beat monitor goes crazy, and Caitlin scolds Cisco

"we don't even know what's wrong yet, let's not kill her in the process of finding out!" she shoves Cisco and Barry out of the room, and they went off to do their thing.

"Okay, I'm going to hook you up to the computer, and I want you to make the force-field just in your palm or something- you feel up to it?" she asks, I nod, and she begins to hook me up to cords

"Caitlin, do you have any food?" I ask while I summoned the , she looks up from her computer

"Er, yeah, we have the Cisco bars" she clicks away, and then slaps her head "of course, your heart is freaking out because you aren't eating enough. Just like Barry!" She gets me a Cisco bar, and returns to clicking on the computer.

"your heart rate is a little too fast for my liking, but everything else is normal. Wait- your heartbeat is way too fast- it's like Barry's speed fast" she picks up her tablet, and walks over to me.

"Can I get you to run on the treadmill?" she asks, I nod, ripped the cords off of me, and followed after Caitlin eating my 3rd Cisco Bar.


	6. Chapter 6: New jobs and New questions

"I present to you Girder" Caitlin and I walk in on Cisco showing of his new contraption. Barry once again has a surprised look on his face- honestly by now I was already used to all the surprises.

"Fighting is physics. It's not about strength. It's not about size. It's about energy and power. Channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down" Cisco continues, and he gets the controller "let's give this bad boy a try" he adds. After a few clicks the robot comes to life, and Barry starts to fight it. All I could see was a red blur, but time seemed to slow down as I saw the robot arm come up for a punch.

"Barry! Watch the arm!" I exclaim, but he didn't notice it- and with a sickening crack- Barry's arm takes the full impact, and he falls to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as he rolls over

"I think I just dislocated my shoulder" he groans.

"How did you know that the arm was coming at him?" Cisco asks cautiously, but I could tell he was trying to pry.

"I have not idea" I begin, "everything just slowed down, and I saw Girder was going to punch Barry- so I yelled out" I pick up the mug, and I let it float.

"So you either slowed down time, or you just went really fast and noticed it." Cisco is typing things into his touch pad,

"well I mean, I don't even kno-" I see the tablet fall out of his hands in slow motion, and I surrounded with a shield and hovered it,

"uh- shot!" Cisco screams, and winces waiting to hear that dreaded crack when your precious technological device hits the ground. I bring hover it next to his head, and he is confused

"wait- it was- what in the world" he snatches the tablet out of the air, and starts tapping mysteriously,

"I've got lightning flash reflexes-" I stop in mid-sentence, and Cisco does to

"Dude- don't tell me that Barry some how managed to transfer powers" Cisco's face lights up like the Christmas tree in Central City Square. Before he's able to say something, Barry's scream shatters our conversation.

* * *

><p>apartment. When I get there, I get the keys from under the flowerpot<p>

"Quinn, haven't seen you in a while" a voice behind me exclaims, it's my annoying neighbor. I turn on my fake smile, and I turn around.

"Hey Victoria" I smile with teeth, is she going to tell me about a party again?, "I've been busy, I stayed at a friends house." She smiled back, her lip gloss were so shiny they looked plastic.

"Oh, that's cool" she said looking bored, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm having a party tonight- so it might get loud" I knew it - but when is it quiet next door? I smile and nod-

"okay, have a nic-" before I could finish my sentence she turns her back on me and walks back into her apartment. Good bye to you too I think, and I walk into my apartment.

I dumped by jacket on my chair, and sighed when I noticed the mess. I had clothes everywhere, my books all over the bed, the dishes were washed, but I had to get new groceries. I've been gone too long, I start to pick up the dirty clothes, and socks. After 4 hours, my books are nice and neat on the shelves, clean clothes folded, dirty clothes in the washing machine, bed made- first time in years, got new soap and shampoo along with new groceries, and I made a nice dinner- pasta with tomato sauce, with a side of mashed potatoes, and squash. I sit down on the island counter in the kitchen, and opened the newest edition of the Central City Science magazine. I was halfway through the article about stem cell research, before a call interrupts me.

"Hello" I try to sound pleasant, but it's hard to when someone interrupts your dinner

"Good evening Ms. Lan, this is the Central City Police Department" a deep male voice says "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Nope, I was just having dinner" I reply trying to sound casual,

"I was just calling to reply to your job application" he says, and I loosen up

"Oh yeah- the assistant position for Crime Scene Investigation?" I ask, I hear he man nod,

"yes, infact we would love to have you on the team- your resume is absolutely outstanding" he chuckles honestly, who does that now? "Will you come work for us?" he asks

"Absolutely" I answer.


	7. Chapter 7: Bullies and Explosions

At 9 o'clock pm I get a call from Cisco,

"hello?" I grumble into the phone, I had fallen asleep on my computer, and I had keyboard marks on my face.

"Yo Quinn, we need you down here ASAP" he says, and promptly hangs up. _Huh, this is gotta be interesting_. I grab my phone, keys, a bag, and my jacket as I ran out of my apartment.

"There you are" Caitlin says, but is interrupted by Cisco-

"you have to hit him at mock 1.1" Cisco does his little giggle,

"What!" Caitlin practically screams "that's 800 miles per hour! It's impossible for Barry"

"He would create a sonic boom- which is mwah?" Cisco makes a kissing sound, and Barry just raises an eyebrow. When I take a closer look at Barry, I realize that he's hurt. His lip is split, and he winces every time he takes in a deep breath.

"what happened to you Barry?" I ask,

"my childhood nemesis is now a metahuman, and I just got my ass handed to me twice by him. He can turn into metal, and I'm pretty sure he broke all of my ribs- but Caitlin says he just broke 4" he sighs, and winces again. We continue to talk about childhood nemesis, while Cisco and Caitlin discuss with Dr. Wells about angle of impact. I took a mug and started to make it hover.

"Who is Iris" I ask out of the blue, as the mug flips around in the air

"Uh, she's a childhood friend" Barry shifts uncomfortably, "she and I had a falling out about the Flash, and uh… we aren't talking to each other" he continues.

I hear a gasp, and I turn to see Caitlin staring at me,

"Your eyes" was all Caitlin said, I just shrug, and hovered a mug in front of her.

"They look like the raw energy that got emitted when the particle accelerator exploded" Cisco adds on, "how did you get your powers?" he asks. Barry winces at the question, but it was too late as soon as he said those words I saw June and Laurel's bodies on the ground limp, and the rumble of the ground giving out. I try to set the mug down lightly, but it still makes a loud clunk. Everyone in the room stops talking, and all eyes shift to me. I felt a flush of energy build up in my system, and I start to panic.

"Excuse me" I stammer, as I rush out of the room. I make it down 16 flights of stairs before I lose it; a sob escapes my throat, and then a burst of energy. I sink to the floor, silent tears dripping down my face, next to a crumbling wall that had absorbed all the energy. _That night was worse than learning that my father had died. _A cool breeze interrupts the awful memories, and I find Barry Allen next to me.

"Hey, are you okay" he begins "sorry- that was a bad question, you're obviously not okay. Do you want to talk about it?" he says with a sincere look on his face. _Yes_, I shake my head and he nods.

"I'm sorry I destroyed your wall"

"It's fine- not like I ever come down here"

"how are your ribs?"

"they're done healing"

"and your face?"

"it's gonna take a little longer"

"can I have some bandages?"

"you're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"uh… because…"

"let's go get you fixed up, "

"okay"

"by the way, you have keyboard marks on your face"

"oh shut up"

"haha sorry"

* * *

><p>"Sonic boom baby!" Cisco yells, jolting me up from my little nap, I hit my hand on one of the computers and I hissed. Caitlin exhales deeply, and shakes her head "boys" I hear her mutter. Barry comes zooming into the room with a man, he throws the man on the floor, and he looks at Dr. Wells<p>

"let's lock him up" Dr. Wells smiles at Barry, and then he looks at us.

"Ms. Lan, can you give us a hand?" he smiles politely, but his eyes were everything but polite. I hover him up, and followed Barry and Dr. Wells. I surround him on all sides with my shields so that incase he wakes up, he wouldn't be able to get out. We silently walk deeper and deeper into Star Labs, the guy wakes up right before I'm going to load him in. As soon as he touches the shield it turns to metal. I hover him in, and Dr. Wells lowers the door, right before it closes, my shield vanishes and the man crashes to the floor.

"get me out of here" he slams on the glass, his skin rippled and turned to metal but it didn't stay. His fist meets the glass and bounces off-

"what did you do to me!" he yells,

"just compromised your metal status" Doctor Wells states, he turns around and rolls away. The man tries to turn to metal but his skin just ripples half metal half skin.

"let me out of here" he screams, "who do you think you are!" This time it was Barry's turn to smile,

"you know who I am" he says, and steps out of the shadows

"Barry?" the man exclaims- I swear he was going to explode- Barry turns and walks out

"Come back here!" he screams, and then a few not so nice words. I summon a shield, and pushed him against one of the wall of the cell.

"Shut up punk" I say, he struggles against the force pushing him against the wall. Suddenly, a cold rush echoes through my body, and a surge of adrenaline. I shut off the force pushing him against the wall, and the man tumbles to the ground. My skin, it was rippling, I slowly make a fist, and suddenly it turns to metal.

"holy crap" I whisper, the man in the cell notices my metal hand too. He growls, and pounds on the glass. _Looks like you aren't the strongest any more_. I turn around and walked out of the door, Barry was waiting for me.

"Barry"

"yeah"

"look at this" the cold sensation floods through me, and Barry yelps

"what! Oh my god!" he taps my arm, and it makes a _ting_ noise

"I can absorb borrow people's powers" I whisper, Barry just stares.

Caitlin and Cisco find us just standing there 10 minutes later.

_This particle accelerator is a gift that keeps on giving._

**I've been so busy I haven't been able to write as much as I should, but here is a new update. It was fun writing, and my friend who loves the flash as much as me gave me some ideas. Enjoy! ~Helena**


	8. Chapter 8: Flash v Arrow

**This took me forever to write, and my friend helped a little- she doesn't have a Fanfic account but thanks to her! I hope you enjoy this as much as she did when she read it, and as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for the Christmas edition! Enjoy, ~Helen (BTW: for those who are confused about her powers- read Cisco's report (it's toward the end))**

Traffic at 8 in the morning was a killer,

"what time do we have to be at the crime scene by?" I ask, Barry fumbles for his cell phone,

"like 9:00" he mutters rubbing his sleepy eyes- for a guy who could run faster than sound, you could at least expect him to get ready faster in the morning.

As I drive down to the scene, Barry sits shotgun and fumbles with the radio

"what was your first crime scene" he asked, the takes a sip of his coffee,

"When my father was killed by the vigilante" I spat out, "I was just an intern at the office, and my first case in the field was my father lying on the ground with an arrow through his chest"

Central City was a hell hole of bad nightmares, and I never want to return. Barry stops moving,

"the vigilante killed your father?" he asks

"yes, because my father was just like all the other men the Vigilante has killed- filthy,dirty rich" I huff "I knew he was doing something illegal, but the Vigilante had no right to kill my father. He doesn't get to play God." The light turns green, and I slam the accelerator. We make it to the crime scene in 10 minutes.

"look who's early" a tall Caucasian man arrives a few minutes after us, he eyes me- and looks at Barry "who is this?" he asks

"Quinn Lan" I say and extended my hand out for a handshake- "I work with Barry for the Central City Police department, I believe we talked on the phone." He smiles, and shakes my hand

"ah, yes" he looks at Barry with a not so friendly look "thank you for being on time" he says, "we have a lot to do." He eyes Barry again, and walks away.

"Barry" a man walks toward us

"Joe!" Barry says and walks quickly toward him, I smile and nod in Joe's direction. I bend down and observed the glass case that took an impact of a bullet. I observed the drag marks on the floor, and a girl walks by talking to a blonde man "I've never felt so angry before!" she starts to sob.

"Joe, this is Quinn Lan, she is also a CSI person. Quinn this is Joe, he's the lead detective" I take off my glove, and shook Joe's hand.

"nice to meet you sir" I say, I turn to Barry "was the Flash here?" I ask, and Barry nods.

"They were just fighting each other- it was crazy in here" Barry whispered,

"like you said, everyone was whammied" Joe adds.

"Looks like you save a man's life" I whispered, Joe looks at me, and then at Barry

"she knows?" he whispers

"yep" Barry says

"I have powers to" I whisper, Barry laughed. Joe raises and eyebrow

"Do show me," he says "wait, not here" he adds. "Get your evidence first-" he says,

"okay" I say, but I couldn't resist the urge to show off a little.

"Joe watch this" I motion toward the tall, and rude man who greeted us today, with a flick of my hand, the man trips, and when he fell his coffe cup flew out of his hand. I twitch my fingers and the cup hovers a little before it lands on the floor. Joe just stares,

"you just knocked your boss over" Joe says, trying to be serious, but after 3 seconds a burst of laughter follows. "She's good, Barry- you got a person to keep you on time, and to knock over your boss" he smiles "Bonus for you"

* * *

><p>Thunk, Thunk, Thunk. All of the knifes hit the center of the target. I throw one at the target, and I stop it right before it hits the target. I try out my new suit, I turn into metal, shot tendrils of electricity, and tested out my reactions. I started to train with a 30 year old guy who is teaching me how to fight. I'm getting better, but I'm not good enough.<p>

"sweet" I hear Cisco say behind me, a knife I had kept hovering in the air clattered to the floor.

"Oh sorry" he says, "I didn't mean to bother-" he begins, I turn around.

"It's fine," I roll my shoulders.

"can you still turn into metal, do the electricity, and speed thing?" Cisco asks. I nod,

"it really saps my energy though" I answer, "if I do all 3 at once- I'm going to need at least 3 Cisco bars after a few seconds of combining them or I'll blackout or something" I sit down, and Cisco sits down next to me.

"can you keep your powers? like forever? I mean I would be so cool, what if you could borrow Barry's power? What if you could transfer powers?" Cisco starts punching buttons things on his tablet.

"your force field produces a lot of energy, you could cut down on the amount of energy you exert into them, then you can focus more on using the other powers you have absorbed" he smiles and shows me some calculations

"you absorb energy, and create energy shields- I want to call you… hmmm" he thinks for a while

"Aegis?" I say

"Yes!" he gets up, "yes!"

"thanks Cisco" I say, a hear a breeze that knocked over paper, and footsteps. A scream, echoes through the room. Cisco and I run into the room to see a blond girl's shirt of fire. Barry tries to pat it out, but it didn't work. She strips off the shirt, revealing a black bra underneath

"I'm glad I didn't go bra-less" she exclaims,

"here, have my sweatshirt" I take off my jacket, she takes it and puts it on quickly.

"Felicity Smoak" she says with a smile.

"Quinn Lan" I answer. Barry's face is still red from what just happened, but Felicity doesn't seem to notice.

"are you like Barry?" she asks, I nod,

"want to see?" I ask, and Felicity nods. I create a force field and I lift her up. She gasps, and flaps her hands

"This is amazing!" she says, when I set her down.

"so why are you in town?" I ask her, she eyes Barry

"Um, well I'm here on a mission" she begins

"She works for the Arrow, and the Arrow is in town" Barry finishes

"he's what?" I growl, electricity crackling off my hands

"he's in Central City" Barry's eyes filled with fear.

"this murderer is in Central City? The man who killed my father?" I nearly scream, why now? "if he comes here I'm going to kill him" I mutter. I walk into the practice room, and slammed the door behind me.

"Why is she going to kill the Arrow" I hear Felicity and Caitlin ask.

"He killed her father" was all Barry said, and silence followed.

* * *

><p>"He shot 2 arrows at me!" Barry yelled, Felicity gasps<p>

"He actually did it?" she exclaims

"you knew!" Barry yells.

"Whoa Barry, calm down" I was in between them, I put my hand on his chest, and I felt a weird buzzing sensation go through my body. Barry's eyes turned red, and I felt a spike of anger go through him. He grumbles at me and walks away. I hear Caitlin exchange a few words with him,

"I'm not Ronnie! Stop treating me like I am" and he was gone. We stand there for a few minutes, Felicity seems close to tears, and Caitlin is steaming.

"Well, uh, I'm going to go talk to Cisco" I awkwardly leave the 2 girls to their boy problems.

"Cisco, Barry is being really-" I stop in mid sentence,

"you like it?" he asked, pointing at the suit he was working on. It was jet black, and had golden stripes on it. On the arms there were pockets for my knifes, and little exploding circle things.

"I have a little chip built in to the suit so we can monitor your vitals, and you're going to have to wear an earpiece" he adds. I run my hand down the arm of the suit.

"-it also tells you how much volts you are putting out with electricity, and the density of metal you can be." he points toward the armbands on the arms.

"last- see that little pouch" he points at a liquid thing "it's a 'liquefied Cisco bar', push that button on the pouch- and you'll get an injection of carbs, energy, and everything you need." he does a little bow,

"thanks Cisco!" I say and I get him a little hug, he almost drops his tablet-

"you're welcome Quinn, you deserve it" he says, "go try it on" he adds, and I went to go do that.

"Quinn, Cisco!" Caitlin comes charging in, "Joe just called and said Barry was going crazy"

"So did Oliv-I mean the Arrow" Felicity says "hey nice suit" she points at the gold part "this is really nice"

"I'll go find Barry" I said, putting the mask on, I look at Felicity- "call the Arrow" I mutter, Felicity raises an eyebrow

"aren't you going to kill him?" she asks,

"after I get Barry back" I stated

"oh okay" she dials numbers on her phone, I feel a tap on my back- it was Cisco

"used this instead of your car" he hands me a jet pack, I raise an eyebrow "trust me it will work" Cisco says

"thanks Cisco- and tell the Arrow not to shoot Barry. I have an idea" I yell as I sprint out of the room

* * *

><p>I found them in the middle of the street fighting, honestly, could they be more obvious?<p>

I hit the ground, and the little jet pack turns off, I see the Arrow and Barry. A girl is and a guy rush into a blue car and drive away. Arrow shoots an arrow, at Barry,

"NO!" I scream, and I stop the arrow. "You are not shooting people, you asshole" I yell, but the Arrow shoots another arrow, and it ties Barry up

"Barry you need to calm down" the Arrow yelled,

"you better hold on" Barry smirks and runs off- dragging Arrow behind him. Why are they so stupid? I run after them,

"Barry please look at me, this is not you!" I scream, he looks at me and his eyes turn red. I walk slowly toward Barry, "hey, look at me" I start, the vigilante is slowly recovering from his 7 block drag. "Barry, please, don't do this, you're going to hurt your friend." Barry's face softens for a minute, right before he was going to open his mouth, an arrow hits him point blank in the back.

"augh!" he screams, and falls onto one knee this Arrow guy is so stupid

"horse tranq, that'll put you down" the Arrow yells, Barry yanks out the Arrow

"Barry- stop!" I stand right in front of him, "you need to stop, this is not the guy I meet when he accidentally plowed me into a bank counter, this is not the guy who is willing to sacrifice himself to save the one he loves. Please Barry, stop" he starts to fade away, but his eyes glow red again, and a green mist starts to vibrate off of him.

"horse tranq doesn't work on me" he whispers

"I am tired of all of this" he whispers again. Everything slowed down, and a second later the arrow in Barry's hand has gone through my shoulder. He pushes me away, and I slam into a brick wall. I feel my arm snap against my body, and a scream tears out of my throat.

I fall to the ground, and I see a red blur and a green man getting punched. Barry starts to run in circles around him, but before I could process what was happening, the Arrow gets launched out of the air. I pull my self into a sitting position, slich the arrow comes out, and it clatters to the ground. I see a dark figure falling off a building, but before I knew it, he was back on the ground safely. Barry appears next to him, and the Arrow fires an arrow- he misses-

"you missed" Barry yelled, but the wall explodes behind him.

"Barry, stop" I growl- I was getting tired of Jackass Barry, he growled back.

Barry pounces on the Arrow, time slows down, and I summon my shield. It turns into metal, and Barry bounces off of it, I push him against a wall, and I feel a warm energy flow through me.

"stop taking my powers" he snarls, and lashes out at me and I duck, but the force pinning him to the wall gives away. He comes at me, I duck his punch, and kicked his feet out from under him. My shoulder is starting to heal, he gets up, and catches me by surprise. He fakes a punch to my face, and also punches me in the gut. I hear a rib crack, but I ignore it. When his next fist comes, my whole body becomes metal, and his hand bounces harmlessly off of it. A solid kick to his chest launches him halfway across the alley, he comes back, but I punch him in the chest- he wheezes, and falls onto his knees he tries to take in a breath, I punch him in the face for good measure. The Arrow (finally) gets up and puts an arrow in Barry's leg.

"arugh" Barry screams, but is cut off when the Arrow puts him in a choke hold. A car comes screeching into the alley way where were they when we needed them, and the doors open up to reveal bright lights. Barry's eyes turn red, but when the lights kept getting more and more intense, the red started to fade out- and finally they returned to his regular green eyes. He slumps down onto the ground, and mutters "this is going to be a different kind of hangover," the Arrow looks in my direction, and he nods.

I catch myself by surprise, and I punch him in the face

"how many times did I say don't shoot him?"I exclaim, "I was almost able to get Barry to stop with talking, but NO you had to put a few arrow in Barry," he doesn't say anything "are you jealous of something? Is it because of Felicity?" the Arrow flinches, and Barry sits up. "Look at this!" I point at Barry, my arm, and his whole body "all because of you" my voice is unusually calm.

"I'm sorry I had put a few arrow in him" the Arrow spat out, "but he had to be stopped"

"Oh that's your justification huh?" I snarl, "is that what you though when you put an arrow through my father's chest? Because he had to be stopped- because he failed the damn city?"

The Arrow stiffens up, Barry tries to stand, but he just whimpers about his leg, and stays on the floor.

"That was me before I-" he begins, but I put my hand up- I didn't want to hear it.

"I wanted to kill you when I was little, I wanted to spill your blood on the streets. But I would be just like you." I pause, I see the pain in Arrow's eyes, and I just walk away. The Arrow helps Barry up,

"Who was your father?" the Arrow asks,

"Steven Lan" I answer, my back turned to him. I hear the Arrow stop, and Barry curse.

"That was not my work, I don't shoot people point blank" he says quickly, I spin around

"who else wields an arrow like you? Mr. Queen?" I ask, he stiffens,

"the black archer- Malcolm Merlyn" he replies, this time it was my turn to stiffen.

"my father's best friend" I snarl, and the Arrow stays still.

"why would-" I start but an explosion of pain interrupts my sentence. I try to speak but all that came out was blood.

"Barry!" the vigilante screams, I feel a breeze, and I see red and green- like Christmas.

"take her to star labs now" their voices were so far away, everything blurred together.

"I'm fine" I mutter, and I try to get up

"whoa there girl, you're not going anywhere but Star labs" I feel a needle pinch my arm, and everything starts to fade away.

"take her quickly" was all I heard before i let the darkness take me.

* * *

><p>Barry (POV)<p>

**Cisco's report (pt1): **

**The good people: **

**Person: Barry Allen (alive)**

**Powers: Super fast everything**

**Name: The Flash→ (side note from Cisco: this is amazing!)**

**Person: Quinn Lan (alive)**

**Powers: Force field creation, and power absorption**

**Name: Aegis→ (side not from Cisco: too cool)**

I watched Caitlin wrap up Quinn's arm, and helped her get the other half of an arrow out of Quinn's shoulder.

"her shoulder has practically healed, but her head, and ribs are my main concerns" she checks the IV drip. "She keeps crashing at awkward times- I think she over extended her powers" Caitlin added. She checks Quinn's eyes and motions me to come closer, "they've been like this for the past few days" she adds. Quinn's eyes are gold with yellow, orange, and red streaks in them

"wow" the streaks of color float around in her iris- they're like paint droplets in water.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes" she says and walks out.

"Quinn, I know you can hear me, so I just wanted to say- well, first of all I would like to thank you for saving my ass, and stopping me from killing my best friend. Also, I wanted to say sorry- I didn't mean to put an arrow through your shoulder, I didn't mean to break your arm for the 2nd time." I pause, "I'm sorry" I put my hand on her arm. Quinn slowly opens her eyes,

"apology accepted" she muttered with a smile.

"oh, Quinn you were waiting for an apology?" I ask a smile sneaking onto my face,

"no-" she said, "just needed some flash power to come back" I realized my hand was still on her shoulder.

"well then, Aegis- welcome back"


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Disasters

Christmas Day

As I turn on the coffee machine, I hear a knock on the door. _It better not be Victoria again_, her recent parties have been getting crazier and louder.

"What now Victo-" I sigh, and I find myself looking at Barry Allen, _huh- this is new_,

"I'm sorry- is this a bad time?" he says holding a bag,

"no, I just started to make coffee" I let him in, and closed the door behind him. I walk past him into the kitchen, as I opened the fridge Barry looks at the books on my shelf.

"nice selection- I enjoy this one" he pulls out a book,

"yes it is really nice" I say as I get out eggs, and ingredients to make an omelet. As the aroma of peppers, and tomatoes fill the air- my coffee pot beeps. Barry walks over to the machine,

"help yourself" I say when Barry opens his mouth

"thanks" he says, and grabs a red mug from the cabinet. I finish making my omelet, and Barry is sipping coffee

"Merry Holidays" I say, mimicking his flash voice, and Barry nearly chokes on his coffee because he's laughing so hard. I smile and continued to eat my omelet.

"your apartment is really nice, I wish mine was as good as this" he looks around, the island counter in my kitchen had a really nice view, we were looking right at the center of Central city.

"yeah, the guy selling it gave me a pretty good price" I put the plate in the sink, he keeps sipping his coffee.

"I know a person who has a nice apartment like this" he smiles, "how much did you get it for?" he asks

"um… 40,000 give or take 10,000" I say, Barry almost falls off the stool he's sitting on,

"what" he says dumbly

"my father left me a lot of money, and so did my mom. I bought this place in one go with my trust fund- other than that I don't touch the money they give me" I walk over to the couch, and got out a wrapped gift.

"Merry Christmas Barry" I hand him a box- there were 2 gifts inside, he in return hands me 2 boxes- a flat box, and a small box.

"the flat on is from Cisco and Caitlin, the small one is from me" he says. We open our gifts at the same time. I had gotten him a blanket that had a bolt of lightning on it, and a pair of red earphones to match the blanket. Barry got me 4 books, and a metal book mark, finally I got to Cisco's gift. I take off the bow, and peeled away the wrapping paper. I inhale sharply, and a little giggle escapes from my lips. Sitting in the flat box was a black suit, it was similar to Barry's but it had an empty circle on the chest, and I had a mask instead of a mask that covers my whole head.

"it's the final suit" Barry says, "It's equipped with weapons, has a earpiece built into the mask, and the cloth on the suit is really hard to tear. Cisco has your boots, and contacts that will help you see like a hawk" he smiles a small smile.

"I have gifts for Caitlin, and Cisco" I break the silence "let me get changed, and we can go give them gifts." when we finished, I grabbed my bag and keys "race you to the car" I said, and we went running (normal speed) out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Happy Holidays- and Christmas if you celebrate it" I say, with a smile. I got Dr. Wells wine, got Cisco a new tabletcomputer thing, and I got Caitlin a $100 gift card to Central City Mall.

"dude! This is like the newest model!" Cisco nearly drops the tablet "how did you get it?!" he exclaimed,

"oh you know me- I pulled some strings" I flip my hair, and batted my eyes a little. Barry chuckles, and Cisco beams.

"Oh Quinn!" Caitlin gives me a big hug, "this is too much!" she is so happy she's smiling for real. She quickly gets out a gift for me, "oh compared to your gift, mine is so lame" I opened the box, and it was a dove in a circle- it was like the one Alexander gave me,_this universe really hates me_. I smile, and gave Caitlin a hug, "this is amazing!" I smile, Caitlin didn't seem to notice the shift in my mood, but Cisco and Barry were silent.

"Well, my gift is pretty cool too" Cisco puffs out his chest, "this is Cisco glasses" he hands me a box "it monitors your vitals, shows your social media updates, you can record things, and all sorts of things" he smiles

"Can it shoot lasers?" I ask as a joke,

"Yeah- there's a green button- and then a notification will pop up" he looks so proud of himself.

"Wow Cisco- you've really outdone yourself" I give him a hug, and he says "Team Cisco for the win"

"I have Grandma Esther's eggnog- light on the Bourbon. Courtesy of Iris" Barry says, Wells' face changes.

"That's what I'm talking about" Cisco exclaimed,

"I better not drink and drive- I'll have some later" Dr. Wells says and drives out.

"Doctor Wells" I run after him, he didn't seem to hear me, "Doctor Wells" I tap him on the shoulder, and a current of electricity runs through me- it hurt, but I just smile at him.

"thanks for everything" I begin "Happy Christmas" I finish, and I walk away, the hair on my hand was standing straight up, and my finger was red from the shock.

* * *

><p><strong>-flashblack (Quinn, age 6)-<strong>

"Merry Christmas Quinn!" my father says, waking me up from a deep slumber.

"Daddy- did I miss Santa again?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, the fireplace was roaring, and the presents were everywhere.

"Santa came to tell me that he wanted to talk to you, but you were already asleep!" he exclaims, "we'll stay up together next year huh?" he says

"Okay" I answer, my father hands me a cup of hot chocolate, and my sister comes charging down the stairs

"Presents!" my sister comes charging into the room, she plums onto the couch, and the hot chocolate in my cup, spills onto my blanket

"Lacey!" I scream, as the hot liquid burned my hand, I felt tears prickle,

"Oh Quinny, I'm sorry" she gently takes the cup away from me, and pulls me into a hug, I smile at he,

"it's okay Lacey" I hear a click of a camera, and my father chuckling.

"come on girls" my father chuckles, "let's see if you got that lego city set"

* * *

><p>"what is wrong with Dr. Wells?' I ask, shoving my hands into my pockets.<p>

"he used to love Christmas, but this accident was before Christmas, and it kinda ruined Christmas for him" Cisco explains

"I'll go get him a gift, that'll cheer him up" Caitlin says

"I'll come with you" I add, "girl to girl bonding huh?' I smile. Caitlin nods, and she grabbed her coat,

"let's take my car" she says, and we walk out of the room

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback for Quinn (age 15)<strong>

"Mom, today is not the day to get drunk!" I exclaim taking the Bourbon out of her hand

"Sweety, I just need one sip- to make it through the day" my mother pleads

"No" I snap "1 sip will turn into 2, and then 3, and the whole bottle!" I put the Bourbon in the safe and I locked it.

"You're father would not want me to suffer" my mother snaps

"My father would not want you to be a drunk" I answer.

"Quinn!" my sister yells, she's wearing a really short dress, and a little tiara "your dress is way too long" she snickers. I look down, my skirt was just above my knees, and I was already feeling exposed. My beautiful sister was turning 21, and she was hosting a party

"I invited the Queens" she said, I roll my eyes. The Queens were notorious for their playboy son- Oliver. He had recently returned from his 5 year lost at sea thing, he also showed up at my fathers funeral

"I'll go help mother" I yawn, "I'll be right back" I walk up the stairs. My mother is in her room, changing into a dress

"Quinn" she begins

"Yes mother?" I answer

"You should go enjoy yourself" my mother says sighing into the mirror

"let me help you with this" I help her zip up the back of the dress

"Quinn, you're always so helpful" she laughs

"Mom- you should stop drinking" I sigh

"I'll stop drinking when your father comes back" she mutters, "Steven is coming back for us Quinn, and when he does that's when I'll stop drinking" I leave her to put on makeup and perfume. I walk back to my room, and to the closet- inside was a black dress I had been saving from my party, it was strapless and it was very short. I was tired of being the good child, I was tired of being the one to constantly pull my mother back on course, and constantly having to lock up the alcohol cabinet because my family was always taking every opportunity to get drunk. When was the last time I actually had fun?

"Screw it" I mutter, as I slip into the black dress, "I'm done being the good child"

* * *

><p>"-so I was thinking of a book, or wine" I tuned into Caitlin,<p>

"I got him some wine already" I said

"Oh. alright" Caitlin says, and we pass by the wine department without another glance

"What's his position on Stephen Hawking?" I ask as we walk into the Central City book store

"Oh, Hawking is not Dr. Wells' favorite" she starts to browse

"what if we got him a biography of someone that's not a scientist" I ask, Caitlin picks up the 50th anniversary of the Central City Science Magazine.

"Uh, I don't know" she replies,

"I need to update my bookcase" I sigh as I grab one of the newest fiction books that had just been released. As I start flipping through it, a man bumps into me and knocks the book out of my hands.

"hey!" I exclaim, and the man just mutters a sorry, and gives the book back to me. His brown eyes meet mine, _Alex?_ I try to say thank you but he just walks away.

"Caitlin, since you know Wells better than all of us, how about you get the books, and I'll go get some coffee" I say keeping my eyes on the man who is now browsing in the non fiction section

"Oh sure!" she replys, and then she looks up "are you alright?' my facial expression must've given it away.

"yes, I'm fine" I reply, the man walks out the door, "Call me when you're done" I said as I speed out of the book store.

"Alex?" I exclaim, running after him- he doesn't turn around. I've followed him into the alleyway next to the mall. "Alexander!" I scream, and he slowly turns around. I gasp, as his face comes into view, a scar runs through his left eye, making it white, and the scar tissue has destroyed half his face. His hair is matted down and dirty, but what scares me the most is his vacant stare.

"Quinn" he whispers, and walks toward me. I flinch and back away, this was too much

"You died!" I scream, I felt my eyes burn and my vision get blurry,

"Quinn, you are different" he's really close to me, "don't cry, I will make everything better. All the pain you have suffered was because of Harrison Wells. He did this to us, help me kill him" his voice is ruff and his eyes are now filled with insanity.

"No" I snarl back, "you aren't Alex, you're just a shell of what he used to be" I push him away and I start to walk away.

"Quinn, I know you're with Wells! Turn him over" he punches a wall and it dissolves "or you'll go with him"

"Go to hell" I scream, he starts running at me, and I shoot a bolt of lighting straight at his heart. It hits him straight in the chest, he staggers but he keeps on coming. He throws a garbage can at me,

"how rude!" I exclaim, as I send it crashing back at him "you fight dirty" (no pun intended) I snarl. I slam him into a wall, and he lets out a scream as his shoulder cracks against the brick. It dissolved under his touch, and he falls into the building.

"you've got to do better than that sweetie" he grumbles as he crawls out of the debris, he picks up a metal pole and throws it toward me, my shield stops it, but it sputtered out- I was too weak, and I had used up all my energy. The metal pole, slammed right into my chest, and I was thrown backward.

"changed your mind yet?" he asked, I wheeze and coughed up blood

"no" I spat back,

"let me give you some incentive" he says, and puts his hand on the ground, it began to crumble, straight toward me.

"Tell me where Wells is, and his little Flash toy, and I'll let you live

A panic starts to eat through my body, and suddenly a surge of energy. I feel a warmth go through my body

"Good bye Alex" I whisper, and I let go of the energy.

* * *

><p>"-Quinn! Come on I know you're there, come to me" I hear a voice and a jolt of pain makes me sit right up. I let out a shriek of pain, and Barry's face comes into view.<p>

"Barry?" I exclaim, he rubs his his chest, and he winces. "Oh I'm sorry, I..." I try to sit up, but pain rips through my body, and I whimper.

"your ribs are broken really badly, and you probably have a concussion-" Barry begins,

"thanks for telling me-" I try to say, but I cough up blood instead-

"Damn, this is worse than I thought" Barry scoops me up,

"Alex, is back" I mumble, but we were speeding down the street.

The next few hours were very confusing

I remember being in surgery and then the next thing I know I'm staring at the ceiling of Star Labs.

"she's awake" Cisco yells to the others when my eyes opened, I slowly sit up, and took the oxygen mask off my face,

"who were you fighting? And what gave you the idea to explode?" Barry is stern, and his lips formed a hard line.

"I was fighting Alexander, my boyfriend who is supposed to be dead" I take a shallow breath, "when he touches things they turn to dust." Dr. Wells raises an eyebrow, Cisco inhales sharply, Barry puts a hand on my shoulder, and Caitlin seems deep in thought but she seemed to tune in after that.

"well some good news- the yellow man's trap is ready" Ciso exclaims happily

"I'm just going to sleep" I said weakly, everyone leaves the room except for Barry. He sighs and sits down in a chair next to me.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" his eyes were red, and it seemed as if he had cried recently.

"Sure" I whisper, my ribs were on fire

"There is this girl, and I like her a lot. But she has never known, and I don't know if I should tell her." he rubs his face, and chokes up a bit "if this yellow man kills me, I think she should know"

"Barry?" I interrupt weakly, he looks up "the only regret I had with Alex was not knowing him earlier" I turned my head toward him "tell her, let her know, it's never a bad decision." Barry nods, and he gets up.

"Thank you Quinn" he whispers, and in a flash he is gone.

* * *

><p>"Cisco kill the power!" a voice jolts me from my speech, I sit straight up, and a stabbing pain echoes through my ribs.<p>

"No! I can't let the psychopath out! He'll kill all of us" I hear Cisco scream back, I turn the heart monitor off, and I start pulling the sticky things off of me. The IV took a little longer, but I was in my suit in 4 seconds. Out of the corner of my eye I see a morphine shot, "well crap, why not" I grit my teeth and I plunge the needle into my side. As I sped out the main lab room and down to the place where the traps were, I hear Cisco yell

"Quinn, no! Stop!" but I was already halfway there. By the time I had gotten there I heard grunts and guns clattering to the floor.

"Stop or I will shoot!" a voice echoes through the room- Eddie Thawn, the police guy who investigated criminals after I give him evidence from the crime scene. Like guns will work against metahumans. I open the door, and I see a yellow blur running around- in a flash he grabs Eddie, and looks right into his eyes,

"hey douche-bag pick someone that has the same powers as you" I yell, as I throw a knife at him, it cuts his calf, and the yellow blur starts toward me- then he was gone. My attention turns back to Eddie, and to my surprise _I don't think I should be surprised anymore_, instead of thanking me like a normal person, Eddie takes out his gun.

"stop" his hands are shaking "or I will shoot." I see Joe raise an eyebrow, and sigh.

"I just saved your life!" I protest, but Eddie keeps the gun pointed at me,

"you work with the Flash, and the Flash is a danger to all of us" he yells. With a flick of my hand, all the knives in my pockets fly out and surround Eddie

"Eddie Thawn" I growl, my voice vibrating, "you are an ungrateful asshole who is so intent on catching the city's hero" the gun flies out of his hand at my command. "Are you mad that you got beaten up by him? Can Detective Pretty boy not take a hit?" he flinches "then you decide to turn Iris against him- taking away his one and only friend" my voice is dangerously cold.

"He's a threat- we don't know his motives" he whimpers

"Tell that to the people saved by the Flash, tell that to the mothers whose kids were saved from that fire, and the man who almost got hit by a 3 ton truck!" I scream, "you would've been too late if you hadn't gotten there in time" I pause. Eddie is quivering

"Why are you so afraid of the Flash?" I ask, "Oh wait, he's getting in the way of your victories, and your success right?" I chuckle hysterically, Eddie for something, I redirect a knife, and the point gently scrapes his skin. "My name is Aegis, and I am the protector of people like me- I won't let an ordinary human get in the way of the good that the Flash is doing." Barry runs into the room, a breeze travels through the room

"Aegis, stop!" he yells

"You shouldn't worried about him, you should be worried about me" I snarl, with a flash my knifes, me, and Barry disappear out of the room, leaving Eddie on the floor shaking.

**I've finally caught up to the mid-season finale- this chapter took me forever, but I loved writing it! Hope you enjoy, and can't wait for the new episodes! Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year (coming later)! ~Helena**


	10. Chapter 10: A Hero is dead

"-Caitlin? Oh god, it's Barry" I hear a small voice, "he took a bullet to the chest" I hear her continue, the world was a fuzzy and messed up blur. "I gave him some tylenol codeine" I hear the same person say- it was Quinn, that voice I knew so well. I hear her pacing the room

"Quinn?" I mumble, and I hear her come over

"he just woke up Caitlin" she says, and she lightly touches my chest, and a flash of pain rips through my body

"ow ow ow" I mutter, and I can feel the tears forming

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" I hear Quinn exclaim, her voice is thick, and she grabs a pill bottle

"those don't work on me" I said, and she hands me 3 pills

"these are Barry pills" she says, and I swallow them down

5 am:

"Quinn?" it's pretty early, but I felt a little better. I sit up with great difficulty, and a dull throb echoing from my chest. I see Quinn sleeping on the floor with my medicine, and a few bottles of water next to her. She's still wearing her red dress, her hair is matted down with blood, and she has a lot of cuts on her arms. I lift her onto the bed she had let me sleep in, and I went to go get bandages

7 am

"Barry?" a voice shatters the dream

"yeah?" I respond, and I rub my eyes. Quinn has is in her bed, still in her dress, she touches the bandage on her head- which I tried to do, but it didn't go so well

" Dr. Wells wants us to go to STAR labs immediately" she says and slowly gets up. I watch Quinn- her movements are slow, and painful. Deep shadows have formed under her eyes, and her eyes are filled with pain. She shuffles into the bathroom, and I hear the shower turn on. 10 minutes later, she walks out hair braided and in a sweater, and jeans. She walks into the kitchen, and I follow her

"you want to talk?" I ask, and put my hand on her shoulder as she pours coffee in a thermos.

"I'm fine" she mutters, pulls away

"Quinn" I begin "I've only known you for a few months, but you're clearly not happy. I can help, if you want to punch something-punch me, if you want a shoulder to cry on- I'll be that shoulder." I get up and turned her around "the people you've loved, and cared about may be dead- but hey, I'm still here"

"everyone around me dies" she says coldly "then Chanelle decides to use you as target practice, and tried to take your powers" she sighs. "Also the person who killed my father is still on the run, and I've been blaming the wrong person for too long" she touches her head

"ow" she muttered,

"it's gonna be fine" I said as I wrapped her into a hug "I'm fine, I'm not dead. It's definitely not your fault"

* * *

><p>"I need to go to Starling city" Quinn said 5 hours later while we were working in the lab<p>

"why?" I ask,

"Felicity asked me to go, and I need to put flowers on my family's grave" she answers,

"Barry, I've been looking for you" I hear Eddie behind me, I didn't even know he was in the room

"Hey Eddie" Quinn says not looking up from her computer

"Barry, I need this evidence ASAP, it's about the Flash" Eddies whispers, and my heart drops to my stomach

"Eddie do you have a brother?" Quinn shatters the silence

"Uh.. er...why?" Eddie replied, clearly uncomfortable

"I met a guy named Wes Mexfield, he looks a lot like you, but he was a scientist" she says clicking away oh her computer

"I've never heard of him" Eddie replies, he looked a little uncomfortable "can I talk to you for a second outside Barry?" Eddie asks

"Um sure?" I reply

"who is she" Eddie says, when we were outside of the lab

"Quinn" I answer- what else am I supposed to say?

"she knows classified stuff" Eddie presses on "she knows all about the Flash, she's rich, she's mysterious, she kind a reminds me of the Aegis chick who almost killed me" Eddie doesn't look so happy

"you care because?" I ask, and Eddie looks hurt,

"just keep an eye on her, she may have a lot of info" he glances at Quinn, and winces- I turn around I see Quinn glaring at Eddie," I need results" he adds, and walks away quickly. As I walk back in, Quinn glares at the door

"I leaving tomorrow" Quinn says, the machine buzzed and the results popped onto my screen.

"we've got to be more careful, Eddie is tighter than ever- and now with Iris on his side" I rub my eyes

"you should come to Starling City with me" Quinn says, I nod, and I continued to type on the computer,

"I'm going to go talk to John, he still has to give me a human to cut open- if Eddie wants results" Quinn sighs, and gets up

"have fun" I reply, as Quinn walks out of the room. 5 minutes later, I pull out my phone, and I speed dial a number

"hello?" a voice answers on the other side

"hey Felicity" I said with a smile on my face,

"oh Barry" I hear Felicity sniffling on the other side "I think Oliver is dead" she says.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

I took the train with Barry, he took a nap while I read book. I take out my phone, and I speed dial

"hello?"

"Felicity, I'm on my way" I say into the phone, and I hear her nod

"alright" she answers

"we'll find him, don't worry" I say, but even these words feel fake. How could we even find Oliver? We don't even know where he went, and whether or not he survived the fight with Ra's al Ghul.

"yeah,alright, thanks Quinn" Felicity replies, we are silent for a while

"did he ever tell you where was going?' I ask,

"no, all he told me was that he loved me! Why would he do that?" Felicity sounds really upset, _maybe he knew he wasn't coming back from this alive_

"we'll find him, and when we do we'll ask why" I say, Barry's head is now resting on my shoulder,

"alright" Felicity says with a small voice. I hear someone talking in the back ground,

"I'll stop interrupting you, I'll be there in a few hours" I said, and we both hang up.

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

"Oliver Queen" the man says, and shakes my hand

"Quinn Lan" I shake his hand, "it's an honor to meet the Arrow in person" I tease, and he stiffens, but then smiles back.

"That's Argus property" a lady says wrinkling her eyebrows

"it's evidence now" Diggle says, a gust a wind and Barry is sitting in a chair with some sushi. Felicity shrieks as her papers go flying- I suspend them in the air, and hover them back to her.

"secret identity!" Caitlin exclaims at both of us

"they're married" Barry says nonchalantly

"we're not married" Diggle and the lady say at the same time

"well, he's told her about me" Barry say looking up, Diggle makes a face

"I keep secrets for a living" Diggle exclaims

"Oh, um" Barry makes a face,

"You are?" the lady begins

"I'm the Flash, and that's Aegis" Barry finishes

"Barry here can run fast, and do everything fast, I'm Quinn, and I can turn into metal, shoot electricity, and make shields" I explain, the Lady- Lyla I think it was, just gaps at us. I turn to talk to Caitlin while Oliver drags Barry to a corner. Felicity had finished collecting her papers, and she was clicking away on her computer

"what's that?" I ask pointing at the pull up bars

"oh, it's a distraction" Felicity says, and Caitlin laughs, I walk toward it, and I jump up. Clunk. clunk, clunk, I lift myself up and then back down 3 times

"huh- not as bad" I exclaim walking away, Cisco tries to do one but falls on his butt

"wait until you see Barry do it" Caitlin says,

"first thing we need to do is put together the evidence" Oliver says, and Barry starts to assemble the pieces. I pick up a bow, and I stretch it back- after letting it go lightly I grabbed a tennis ball and I threw it up. The arrow passes straight through the tennis ball, and they both clatter to the floor. Everyone turns and looks at me, and I feel my cheeks turn red

"lucky shot I guess" I mutter, and they go back to their conversation. Throw 3 more tennis balls, and I hit all of them.

"who taught you" Oliver is behind me, and I turn around- Barry and Felicity are still talking, but everyone else is gone

"my father signed my up for archery classes" I answer "he said it was the sports of royals" I make a noise with my throat. Oliver hands me a nicer bow

"try this one" he says, and throws a frisbee up in the air- I hit it right in the center

"bullseye" he said "you should carry around a bow and arrow" he adds

"it'll just weigh me down" I respond, "I have knives," I reach out and unsheathed one

"that'll work too" he says, and we share a smile.

* * *

><p>Barry and I step off the train, and I call a taxi.<p>

"do you think that Oliver could still be alive?" I ask, my shoulder was a little sore from the weight of Barry's head,

"I don't know" Barry says, we were both silent for the whole ride

"how's it going with Iris?" I ask, and Barry just groans

"it's awkward" Barry responds,

"I know" I say as we pull up at Verdant, and I get out first. Barry follows, he gets my bag from the trunk, and we walk in. It's packed, but I make my way to the back, and texted Felicity to let her know.

"Quinn?" I guy walks toward is

"Roy?" I ask, and the guy comes into view

"hey!" he says, and we hug. He and Barry shake hands, and they smile "what brings you here?" he asks

"dead people" Barry says, and then bites his lip

"my family" I continued for him, seeing Roy's face- was like experiencing Felicity's pain again, "I'm here to visit my sister, father, and mother's gravestones" Roy nods

"there you are!" I see Felicity come toward us, her eyes were puffy, but she looked normal

"we have a lot to talk about!" she takes Barry and I, and pulled us toward the back.

* * *

><p>Flashback (Quinn)<p>

"you see I've got back up" Captain boomerang says, and he activates a button thing "6 bombs" he chuckles, "you can't be all 5 places at once"

"Barry, go" Oliver says, and he shoots an arrow at the guy, he misses. Chaos ensues- I launch a bolt of lightning, but he ducks, and throws a boomerang at me- I deflect it by turning into metal.

"ah you're a special one too?" Captain boomerang laughs, and I throw a knife at him, it catches him him in the arm, he engages Olive. They punch each other, until Oliver throws him away. As Captain Boomerang falls he throws his last boomerang at Oliver, I deflect it with a shield, however it exploded on impact with my shield, and a piece of metal hits me in the side,

"I need one more person" I hear Barry say into my ear piece,

"take me" I respond, and in seconds I'm whisked away, a scream escapes my mouth when Barry's arm digs into my side

"shot, you're hurt" he says, the bomb was at 20 seconds

"just go" I say through gritted teeth, "I'll be fine." Barry opens his mouth to protest, but one look from me, and he speeds away. In a few seconds I hear him

"alright, we cut the wires on 3" Barry says, I stifle a groan. Captain Boomerang had managed to stick a boomerang in my side- it hurt, but no damage was done

"I'm good" I begin "let's cut these damn wires"

"okay, 1,2,3- cut!" Barry says, and I cut the wire- it make a click, and the screen goes dark. I let go of the breath that I'd been holding, and leaned against the wall- which was a bad idea because a nice stab of pain was there to remind me that I had a piece of metal jammed in my side. Caitlin, Cisco, and Felicity appeared back in the lab with a breeze, and a while later Oliver, Diggle, and Barry with Captain Boomerang.

"let me look at that" Caitlin was already checking out the wound, and Felicity was helping Oliver with his cuts. Barry and Cisco help me standup and I limp over to a chair.

"ow, ow, ow" I whimper, as Caitlin stitched up the wound

"thanks Quinn" Oliver has come over, and he smiles

"I take a boomerang for you, and I don't even get pain killers" I joke, Barry chuckles- but stopped in when Oliver glared at him.

"yeah, well you're strong enough to not need it" Oliver says, and I feel my cheeks go warm

"okay?" I reply, Oliver gives me a small smile, and walks away

* * *

><p>"-he went to go challenge Ra's al Ghul" I tune into what Felicity was saying<p>

"like league of assassins guy- who can't die?" I ask

"yes" Diggle responds

"why would he do it anyways?!" I exclaim

"he was protecting his sister, and Malcolm Merlyn" Diggle says

"Merlyn?" I ask, "who would protect that bastard?" everyone was silent,

"he's Thea's father" Felicity says, but I was fuming- the guy who killed my father and blamed it on the Hood, has now gotten Oliver killed.

"excuse me" I say, and I get up.

"Oh not so fast little one" I hear a familiar voice,

"Merlyn" I hear Diggle whisper, without thinking I grab a bow, and I notched an arrow. It hits the wall next to his ear. Merlyn brought his hand up to his ear and it came back bloody,

"that was my ear girlie" he snarls, and takes one step

"one more step, and the next one is going in your chest" I snarl, another arrow is notched "like what you did to my father" Merlyn stops, and he pales.

"we need him alive" Felicity says, and I sigh

"Ah, Steven's daughter- hello Quinn" he says, I set the bow and arrow down, Merlyn smiles, and takes a step toward me.

"I wouldn't do that" Barry says, as electricity sparkles in my hand, Merlyn eyes us, and takes a step back. Merlyn holds out a thing wrapped in cloth, Barry whisks it out of his hand.

"it's Ra's custom to leave behind the instrument of death as a memorial to honor the fallen" Merlyn's face is serious "Oliver Queen is dead" Diggle unwraps it, and inside was a sword- it was stained dark purple- Oliver's blood. Felicity looks horrified, Diggle looks like he wants to shoot someone, Barry just looks defeated, and I was oddly calm"excuse me" I snarl, and I leave the room- shoving Merlyn into a wall while I was at it. I found a dark little corner, a chill runs through me. I open my hands, and a tendril of darkness leaks out of the center of my hand. I had absorbed the power of Chanelle, and it's taking over. A wave of darkness leaks out of my left hand, while the other hand glows, I feel a light gust of wind and I find Barry next to me.

"your eyes turned black, when you threatened to kill Merlyn" Barry says,

"I know" I reply "I can't control it" I close my eyes, and tried to stop the darkness- but the chill is still there

"there is good and bad in all of us," Barry says, he holds my right hand- which was golden from pure particle accelerator energy "it's up to us to make the decision on what side to embrace" he finishes. My heart does a little flip flop, and I give his hand a little squeeze

"thanks Barry" I whisper, my cheeks were warm- and we watched the golden flow spread up my hand,

"no problem" he says, and this time I hug him back.

**I'm so ready for new episodes! Season 2 of Flash, and Season 4 of Arrow are confirmed to come out! (thank god- I don't have to make up any more villains). I don't know if I should make my OC fall in love with Barry, but I'll give it a shot. Enjoy! ~Helena**


	11. Chapter 11: Fire and Ice

The cold gust of wind hits me in the chest, I gasp and I draw my jacket closer to my chest. Barry is running down the path, leaving a red blur behind him. Bullets follow in his trail,

"that was too close" Caitlin protests

"he told to make it hard" Cisco replies

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want it to make him dead" Caitlin retorts

"it's a training exercise for his speed" Dr. Wells adds

"Cisco are you going to bring it or what?" Barry yells into his earpiece, I sigh and I shiver.

"bring it" Dr. Wells says

"don't kill him though Cisco" I add, I know what the button holds when Cisco presses. A missile fires out of one of the tubes

"how are you legally allowed to fire on of these?" I ask, Cisco just grins

"why isn't he running away?" Caitlin whispers "run away!" she says. But suddenly everything slows down, I see Barry turn around and grab the missile- I suck in a breath, but he turns it around and it lands with a huge explosion 50 feet from us.

"you're doing really well," Dr. Wells says

"it's not enough" Barry sighs, I sit down into my chair, my eyes heavy and irritated. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I hear Barry, Dr. Wells, and Cisco talk about reverse flash.

"hey, you okay" I hear Caitlin says, her hand touches my shoulder

"yeah, I just tired" I said, I pull out my phone, and looked at the time. My phone which was linked to Cisco's computer back at STAR Labs-

_Robbery- Car Warehouse_

No one seems to know what's happening, I look at Cisco and Barry, they were immersed in a deep conversation, and Caitlin was talking to Dr. Wells-

"I'll be right back" I said to no one in particular. I speed to STAR Labs for my suit, and then to the location. When I skid to a stop in front of the warehouse, I see a huge hole in the door. I enter through the back door, through the shadows I see two men, one with a gun, and wearing a fuzzy coat. Another man had a metal box

"he's not coming" the man with the fuzzy coat, they argue and snap at each other for 5 seconds,

"let's go," the Fuzzy coat man said, I got up slowly to leave, but as I got up, I hit a railing. The sound echoed through the room. Fuzzyman shot a beam of ice at me, and I dodged it, but I felt I searing pain in my side. I ran out of room, and hid. In a few minutes, I hear the squeals of tires, and everything was quiet. I hiss as I touched my side, I probably got "burned" by his ice beam- and had severe frost bite. I run back to start labs, barely inching over 100 miles per hour.

"Quinn! Where were you?" I hear Caitlin ask, I tore off my mask,

"Captain Cold is back" I said, I wince as I bent- the pain was starting to spread, "his ice beam grazed me" I took of my suit. The part of my skin that the ice beam hit was red, and in some places white and patchy.

"okay, this is not good- but it's not bad" Caitlin said, I nod "come here" she lead me to the medical table. In a few minutes Caitlin had me immersed in warm water,

"oh it stings" I exclaim after 5 minutes, I was wearing a sports bra and my undies under a thin gown.

"that's good" Caitlin says "that means you were only frostbitten" at that moment, Barry speeds in.

"Snart is back" Barry says, his whole body is tense and nervous, "um… Quinn, why are you?" he turned a little red. (I probably looked ridiculous) Before I could even open my mouth, Caitlin answered form me

"she had a confrontation with Snart and came back with frostbite, she's healing" Caitlin didn't seem happy at me or Barry,

"you went after him!" Barry said,

"yeah, I didn't want you to worry about him- you need to face reverse flash, and get your speed up" I said

"I almost got you killed!" Barry looked distraught,

"I can handle evil people, Barry" I said, I got up slowly the part of my skin was angry red, but it wasn't that bad anymore, I trekked across the room and changed into sweatpants and a sweater I bought a few weeks ago just in case.

"you realize, that if Snart isn't able to get to you, he's going to hurt someone close to you" I added as I pulled my sweatshirt over my face

"Yeah." sighed Barry, "I can't be worried about you?" I could hear the concern in his voice. His face was slightly flushed, and he kept fidgeting in his seat

"yes, you can be worried, but if anything happens- you're not in anyway responsible, it was my decision." I reply, "you can't take the burden of everyone's decisions Barry, it'll crush you." Barry looks at me with his little puppy dog eyes, and I felt bad,

"It's my weakness" he admitted, "I care too much" he sat down with a plump, Caitlin just smiled,

"caring is good, you have a kind heart- but people like to use it against you" Caitlin said,

"sometimes you just have to let things go, and use your feelings to your advantage" I finished. Barry nodded.

"I have to go" Caitlin says, and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she looked at Barry, and then at me- our eyes met- _I'll take care of it_ I mouth, and she nods. After Caitlin left the room

"I'm starving, let's go get some food" I said, Barry didn't movie,

"come on- fastest man in the world" I pulled him up from the chair he was sitting in,

"I'm not the fastest-" he chokes up a little,

"that man who killed your mother, framed your father, and tore your family apart is the worst kind of scum that was ever born" I look Barry right in the eyes, "yes, he got away, and handed your ass to you," I look away as Barry wipes his face, "but it ends today, we are going to help you train, and train, and train. Until you are so fast- that the world can't even handle your speed."

he smiled

"thanks Quinn" he said,

"oh come here" I said with a smile, and I give him a small hug, when we pull away I smile at him

"you're still the fastest person in the world" I said, "that yellow man doesn't know what's coming"

* * *

><p>As we finished dinner, and walked out the restaurant, I realized I forgot to tell Caitlin something. So I dialed her number,<p>

"this is Caitlin Snow, I'm currently not available, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" I frown, Caitlin always answers her phone.

"did Caitlin say where she was going?" I asked, a pounding in my head began, and adrenalin starts to course through my veins,

"something about FIRESTORM" he said, he looked at me "why what's wrong?" he asked.

"oh no, oh no" I shoved my bag into Barry's hand, "take this back to STAR Labs. I have to go" I speed out the room, as I ran I dialed a number.

"hey, sorry, I was busy" I hear Caitlin's voice,

"Caitlin, I need to talk to you, get in your car, and don't move" I said, and I speed toward her.

"Quinn, why are you-?" Caitlin is 50 feet away from me, I speed toward her, and grabbed her arm

"we need to get out of here" I said, as I am about to speed off with her, a cold beam of pain hits me in the back. Caitlin screams, as I tumble to the ground. Another ray of ice hits her car, that's when Caitlin starts to scream.

* * *

><p>"come out, come out wherever you are, or this girl dies" I slowly come back to reality, my back was numb with pain, and everything hurt. I see Caitlin with the two guys. I tried to get up, but I found myself tied to a chair. He says something else, but my ringing ears made it hard to hear, I move my leg, and a searing pain interrupts, and I take in a sharp breath.<p>

"Don't come. I'm not important" Caitlin gasped "Flash! Quinn is here too, she's hurt-" Snart pushes her way, and finishes the video.

"what are we going to do with her?" I hear another man's voice, he was playing with a lighter,

"ah," Snart walks over, and he bends down, "we'll use her" he smiles, who is the Streak?" he asks. I meet his cold eyes,

"He's called the Flash" I snap back, Snart chuckles,

"where is he? And who is he?" his voice was harsh, and his facial expression hard and unfeeling

"go to hell" I said, I stamped on his foot, and kneed him in the face when he bent over.

"Fuc-" he was cut off by the other guy,

"I got this Snart" he said as he turned toward me, "Fire reveals the true person. Are you ready to see who you really are?" he opened the lighter and touched it to my skin. A blistering hot pain exploded, and spread down my arm. Waves of pain echoed through my body, and I hear Caitlin screaming. I grit my teeth, and I spat into his face,

"we have a resilient one" the man said, Snart was still holding his face, the flame touched my body again, and pain slammed into me once again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to sob or scream.

"this is no use" the man said, he had burned me in 4 different places, and he looked bored. He eyed Caitlin and pulled out the bigger gun, "tell me or she burns to ashes" flame man said

"we have to go" Snart said interrupting us

"you'll never kill him, he's too good for you- and he's too fast for you" I snarl, the angry man turned around at punches me in the face. My head snaps to the side,

"Mick" I hear a growl, Mick leaves me, and turns on a device. A weird ringing noise in my head makes me dizzy.

"hope that the next people who come in are us" Mick spat at Caitlin, and gagged her.

As soon as they leave, Caitlin starts to hyperventilate, she shivers and takes in sharp short breaths.

"think of something soothing" I said, wincing as the back of the chair touches the burn on my back

"mhphf" she replies,

"we're going to make it out alive, I believe in Barry" I said, Caitlin stops shivering but her breathing was still heavy, "we are going to make it" I said again, this time to reassure myself.

* * *

><p>I didn't even realize that I had blacked out, and explosion made me jolt up, I was lying on the floor still tied to my chair, but on the floor. I find myself looking at a African American man in a beanie<p>

"Joe?" I grumble, as a he untied my arms,

"Cisco, I need you to look at this" it was Joe, and he seemed really concerned about something.

I feel hands lift me into a sitting position,

"okay, this is not good" I hear Cisco say through a muffled haze, I get lifted up, one side supported by Cisco, and the other side by Joe.

"where is Caitlin?" I said,

"I'm here," she said, "I'm good" she said. As Cisco and Joe help me to the car, a gust of air wips my hair out my face,

"Barry" Cisco says, as my knees buckles, but Joe stabilizes me

"the police are coming" Barry said, as sirens approach, "with an ambulance-" he sees me and his eyes widen,

"Quinn" Barry comes swimming into view, policemen start to get out.

"Quinn?" Eddie comes over, and I groan. "why are you here?" Eddies asked, I rolled my eyes.

"why else do you think?" I snapped back, "I wandered here to be tortured about the Flash, and take a shot of ice to my back. Yeah, just another day for me!" my knees buckled, and this time I took Cisco down with me. Joe lifted me back up, and the EMS people arrived, Cisco eyes my back,

"okay she's healing fast, he muttered, "we need to take her to STAR Labs, the weapon that was used can only be treated by STAR labs" Cisco says, and puffed out his chest

"STAR Labs sounds good" I said, Barry who had been silent the whole time picked me up,

"I got you" he said with a smile, his voice vibrating,

"watch the back" I said, and he did,

"thank you officer" Barry says, and we race off.

we arrived in STAR Labs with a jolt, my back was tingling.

"what were you thinking!" Barry exclaimed, "you raced off somewhere about Caitlin, then you got really hurt, and you got tortured too!" his eyes were a little glassy, "I saw you in that video! You looked dead!" he says, "you even got burned!" he said.

"Barry!" I screamed his name, and he winced. "It was my decision! I chose to go to Caitlin- I knew the dangers. I knew that Snart would go after someone you love, it was my decision to take the shot for Caitlin. I didn't want you to be upset if you realized that Caitlin was hurt, and I didn't do anything about it!" a huge lump that had built up in my throat was choking me.

" I've been hurt too much, and I don't want you to experience the pain that I had to go through. Your heart is too pure, and good for it." my vision was blurry from tears, and the pain.

"Quinn, why don't you see it!" he had tears running down his face "Snart did hurt someone I love" he pulled me into a hug. "He hurt you" he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sound and the Fury

"-dude, that was amazing!" Cisco said, he high fived Barry, and Dr. Wells had on a rare smile. Cisco paused and smiled "we should take a picture" he said,

"I think the part of being a superhero is that you don't take pictures of yourself without the mask" Barry said, I smiled at his comment. Caitlin didn't seem so happy in this idea, but Dr. Wells approved it, and Barry takes a picture while being in the picture at the same time.

"doesn't that count as a selfie?" Caitlin asks, she had given in to the idea of letting Barry take a pic with his mask on

"that was amazing" Cisco emphasized, we walked out of the room, leaving Barry and Dr. Wells alone,

"yeah" I replied, Dr. Wells had been acting differently lately, he was a little too happy- I mean how could you be happy if in the back of your mind you know you almost blew a fricking hole in Central City.

"how are the burns healing?" Cisco asked as we were walking,

"they're non existent" I said, taking off my jacket. The burns from last week should've left huge scars be instead- they were gone.

"well- that's good?" Cisco said, we got to our cars,

"yeah" I replied, as I opened the door, "see you later" I added. I started the car and I pulled out of the parking lot-thinking of the wonderful warm bed that awaited me at home.

* * *

><p>A annoying sound wakes me up at 6 in the morning, after few seconds I realized it was my phone<p>

"hello?" I said into the phone

"Quinn! Crime scene, we need you- crime scene" it was Eddie,

"alright" I said scrambling out of bed, "address?" I asked, Eddie told me the address as I struggled into jeans and a t-shirt

"it's Dr. Wells' house" he added before he hung up, I paused

"alright" I replied, and I raced out of my house with my bad and jacket.

20 minutes later:

"-thanks for being on time" Eddie says, stepping out of his car

"you're late" was all I replied, Eddie annoyed me on so many different levels

"nice outfit by the way" he said with a smile,

"not thanks to you" I replied, my hair was tied up into a messy bun, I had on my glasses (who has time for contacts at 6 in the morning?), I was wearing torn jeans, a tie dyed shirt, and a star labs sweater- it was probably Barry's sweatshirt because it was 10 times too big- but whatever.

"no sign of a break in" I said, "his speakers have been destroyed" I added, "other than that there is no real damage" Joe nods, he looked like he was thinking hard

"there is no point of impact" Barry points at the glass the had put together, "it's like it just shattered themselves!" Barry looked like he grabbed random pieces of clothing and put them together. His hair was messy, and he looked like he only had 3 minutes to get ready.

"so that is where my sweatshirt went" he added quietly when I rolled up my sleeves, "the other one was so small I couldn't fit my head through it." he mumbled. I roll my eyes, Barry looks at Dr. Wells

"this wasn't just some sort of prank right?" Barry asked Dr. Wells

"no it wasn't" Dr. Wells responded, "but I know exactly who did it" he looked at me, and then Barry "it was Hartley Rathaway" he said.

"seriously?" I sighed, Dr. Wells gave me the "well-what-do-you-know" face,

"who's that?" he asked,

"oh god," I pulled of my glasses and rubbed my face, "I'm going to need another cup of coffee to answer that question"

"he is the protégé's son" Dr. Wells said with a grimace on my face,

"huh" I huffed, I put my glasses back on "take these back to STAR labs please" I said to one of the forensics helpers- they nod and started to load the evidence into a box

* * *

><p>"how do I even begin to explain Hartley?" I exclaimed, Caitlin snickered at the comment- Barry seemed even more lost<p>

"he was mostly a jerk, but every once in a while he could be a dick." Cisco added,

"yeah, he thought he was so amazing, well that was until he met me" I said, "make no mistake- he was brilliant, but it inflated his ego so much" everyone was staring at me,

"how did you meet him?" Caitlin asked,

"long story" I replied, I didn't want to explain the awkward flirting between us and then realizing that he was gay.

"The last time I heard of him was that he came out to his father- and he was like disowned" I said

"old family, old traditions" Caitlin said

"why is he targeting you?" Joe asked, but he wasn't given a reply,

"we need to get to the lab" Barry said, breaking the awkward silence. As Joe, Barry, and I left- I looked back, Caitlin and Cisco looked upset

"I could go my whole life without seeing that guy again" I heard Cisco say before I turned the corner.

* * *

><p>"-why in the world is he attacking his own father's building?" I asked, as Barry and I ran toward the black figure trying to break a glass building<p>

"who knows" Barry responded, he was tense and nervous,

"Hartley and I had a thing going" I said, Barry screeched to a stop, I stopped too. "Then I realized he was gay" I added, "but to keep his parents and my parents happy we kept it going." we continued to run, "it was bad." We near a figure clothed in black, _here goes nothing_.

"hey honey" I snarl, the figure turns around, a familiar face come into view "if you wanted to be all evil and macho, I would drop the glasses and get colored contacts" I said, Hartley makes a face

"Quinn" he whispered

"It's Aegis bit-" I said as he fired a bolt of energy, I deflect it easily. Of course next thing he does is throw a car at me, I slid to the right as the car slides right past me. Barry comes around, they had a little conversation, and Barry get's thrown through glass. Honestly could boys be more dull?

"Long time no see" Hartley turned toward me,

"you need to loose the Anakin going bad style" I said, looking down at him, "I can't take you seriously" Hartley fires another bolt of sound waves at me, I throw up a shield, and the sound waves bounce harmlessly off of my shield.

"I can see why you're so bitter- I would be too if my Alex died" he said with a snap, I throw a shield at him it knocks him backward. Barry sped around and threw police batons at Hartley, then the gloves came off.

"you're coming with me" I said, grabbing him by the collar "sweaty" I added with a snarl

* * *

><p>The next few hours were filled with punches, tears, and frustrated screaming (mostly me).<p>

"I knew the risks, but I took the chance" Dr. Wells said

"So you knew, that you could blow a hole in Central City, and kill thousands of people. You put your goals and ideas of success before the lives of people we love!" my voice shook with anger, Dr. Wells didn't say anything,

"this whole disaster could've been avoided! I would've never had to experience the death and return of Alex, I would've never had to get all these wounds and scars. I could've been happy!" I snarled, my skin started to glow. I walked away, and the whole day comes back to me. My dead friend, my wounds, the fall. I feel myself get hot, and I found that my skin was glowing a bright golden color laced with orange and red wisps. Barry, put a hand on my shoulder, I shrug him off

"Quinn-" he began

"let her say what she needs to say" Dr. Wells said,

"I have nothing left to say" I snapped, I hated when Dr. Wells acted all noble and fair, I took my stuff, and walked out the room. But right before I'm out of earshot, I hear Caitlin say

"-next time you choose to put our lives, and the lives of the ones we love at risk. I'll expect a heads up"

After a few flights of stairs, I lose it- the nearest thing I punch is the wall, and it cracks. My hand print was impeded into the wall, after 3 futile attempts to control my breathing- I felt the tears come. A hand touches my shoulder,

"I'm fine Barry, I just need some time" I sniffle,

"you and I both know that you're not okay" I hear the soft voice that belonged to Caitlin, I turn around and she gives me a small hug.

"losing someone you love is hard, you hear their voice, you see their stuff, and it's like he's next to you. But then you remember that day, and it just crushes you again" Caitlin says, we sat on the stairs staring at the walls.

"he was the only guy I had left" I said, my voice was empty- and so was I.

"you still have us" Caitlin said,

"yeah" I replied, and we sat there in silence- Cisco found us a while later, but by that time the tears had stopped.

* * *

><p>"Why are the gloves on the lowest setting?" Cisco asked out loud<p>

"he wanted to get caught?-" as soon as I said it, Cisco stood up and ran out of the room

"Cisco! No!" I scream, as he charges down the hall and toward the door. Right when we get to the the particle accelerator, a huge explosion hits Cisco, and he gets blown back right into me. A huge chunk of plastic scrapes past me face, knocking me down. Harvey walk past us sneering, and out the door. Cisco is motionless on the floor, I push him slowly to the side, and I get up- my ears ring as I lift Cisco up with a forcefield. I float him to the main room, my hand on my face trying to stop the blood from dripping onto my shirt. I find Caitlin rubbing her face, it was red

"did he hit yo-" I began when I see the welt beginning to form on her face

"Quinn, I need to look at your face" she said, and I float Cisco on to the bed

I float Cisco over to the bench, while Caitlin fumbles for supplies,

"I'm going to murder him" Caitlin growls,

"get in line girl" I said, holding the gauze up to my face, Caitlin walks over to me

"what happened?" she said, as she takes my hand away, I feel blood leak down my face.

"he made the door explode" I said, wiping away the blood, "I think he used his earpiece or something- I volunteered to remove it, and he started to freak out" I looked over at Cisco, "he took a big hit, and slammed into me- a chunk of plastic did too" I said,

"alright- this is a huge cut" Caitlin said she takes out a needle "you're going to need stitches."

"Mr. Ramon?" I hear Barry say as Cisco wakes up, I turn toward their direction, and I see Cisco sit up

"Caitlin? Oh god, what about Quinn?!" he tries to get up

"they're fine" Barry said,

"you have a concussion, and Quinn has a cut on her face" Caitlin said, as she threw away the gloves, she had just finished stitching up my face.

"that is not a cut" Cisco muttered later when he saw my face. I grabbed the morphine shot off of the little tray table Caitlin put it on and I injected it into my arm. Barry winces as the needle goes in, and once again as I brought the needle out.

"he's more annoying than that time I met him at my father's party thing" I snarl, the bandage covering my face crinkled with every move of my face. I turn around and I punch a wall, my hand leaves a dent in the wall.

"let's stop punching things" Barry said, I sigh and looked at the wall

"sorry" I said to the wall more than to Barry, but still (good enough), "I need some air" I sigh as I walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I have failed this city" Dr. Wells said, I was standing next to Barry watching Dr. Wells give his press conference thing.<p>

"isn't that the Arrow's catch phrase or something?" I whispered, a girl in the crowd caught my eye,

"did you have a question Ms. West?" I hear Dr. Wells say,

"yeah-" she replies, but I don't listen to the rest of her conversation

* * *

><p>"he's attacking people at the dam!" Caitlin said, I dropped the book I was reading,<p>

"Hartley?" I asked

"yeah! Go!" Caitlin exclaimed, I ran and put on my suit, Barry waited for me, and together we speed down to the Dam.

"can you handle this?" Barry asked,

"if you mean kick his ass- yeah" I responded, and the rest of the trip was quiet

20 minutes later:

The cut on my face has been reopened, and I was pissed.

"stop it!" I scream at Hartley as he cracked another car, he turned around and shot a bolt of energy at another car. The car skidded 5 feet, and slammed right into my ribs, I fall over the edge, but my fingers find the ledge. As I slowly pull myself up,

"it's over" I hear Barry say as I cough and blood dribbled down my chin.

"no it's not, I programmed the gloves to override your frequency, with you earpiece" he starts laughing, Barry jolts, and suddenly he starts to vibrate.

"no!" I try to climb over the edge, my arms give out, and I'm hanging again. I hear footsteps

"you feel that?" I hear Hartley snarl, "that's your internal organs ripping apart!" he chuckled, and leaned over. "and as for you- I didn't have time to calculate your frequency, but this'll do" he wrenches my fingers off the ledge. I hear Barry scream, as I plummet to my death. Every fiber of my body seemed to be air. The rushing wind snaps at my hair, and the dark silhouette of Hartley look down on me. Memories of my life flash before me, I see my mother, my father, and me sister laughing, Caitlin laughing with me when Cisco tried to do an imitation of someone, Cisco being Cisco, and Barry's snide comment last week. I seemed suspended in air, but I knew deep down that the impact of water was coming faster and faster. Suddenly, an idea hits me-

"I have nothing to lose" I close my eyes, and I created a huge shield.

_Crack_, I land on something solid, my knee cracks, and so does my arm,

"oh fudge" was all I said, I was suspended in thin air by the shield I created. I slowly float myself up, a thin sheet of sweat covers me by the time I stumbled onto solid ground, the energy required to do this was insane. As the world was tiling and spinning. Barry was vibrating still, and Hartley had his back turned toward me.

"Quinn, are you still there?" I hear Cisco, as I limp toward Hartley, I hear Dr. Wells saying something in the background,

"miss me?" I whispered into Hartleys ear, he turns around-

"what?" he motioned toward the edge "you're supposed to be dead!" he snarled, "you evil-" I punched him in the face. He staggered back, a high pitched sound echoes through the air, and his gloves start to steam and vibrate,

"no!" he screamed, and tried to fix them. I push him out of the way, the gloves sputter and crack. Barry groans, and stops vibrating, "noooooo!" Hartley screams, picking up the gloves. He drops them and charges at me. He punches me in the chest, but after 2 solid kicks, and a nice slap- he was unconscious on the ground.

"thanks" I hear Barry say,

"yeah, friends don't let friends vibrate to death" I said, my knee throbbing,

"let's get out of here" he said, scooping me up,

"yeah" I said

The pain in my chest was unbelievable, and one side of my face was completely swollen. By the time we dumped Hartley into a cell, Barry had to help me limp back to the main section of STAR

"-her vitals"

"oh god look at her ribs, they're-"

"I need to fix her-"

one voice fades into another, and they blur together. I feel Barry holding my hand, Caitlin fixing my face, ribs, and my knee. I hear Dr. Wells roll around in his wheelchair, and the occasional whisper about something.

* * *

><p>Barry POV:<p>

By the time we got back to the lab, Quinn was basically ready to collapse

After a while she opened up her eyes, curled up her fingers, and blinked a couple times, her face was bandaged, and she sat up.

"hey, hey" I said, helping her up, "you have some cracked ribs"

"I'll be fine" she said, waving me off, she still looked pissed, "my leg" she added

"oh, yeah- you just tore something- it'll heal in a few hours- but that hand is gonna take some time." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I can't fall 50 feet onto my own shield stay in one piece" she said,

"well you saved me" I said, she smiled "let me help you home" I added

"okay" she said, and we walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Going Nuclear (pt 1)

3 days ago:

"hey there" I hear a voice, I turned around to a gorgeous/cute guy,

"hi" I reply, taking another shot, I felt a buzz in my head, but after 10 seconds it was gone,

"you okay?" he asked taking a seat next to me,

"ha, yeah" I replied, I pulled out my phone, missed calls, voice messages, and texts alerts light up my screen,

"can I buy you a drink?" the guy says, his icy silver eyes meet mine

"are you hitting on me?" I teased, and batted my eyelashes,

"I guess" he said, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks.

"well sure" I said, with a smile. In 5 minutes we went from favorite food to talking about the particle accelerator explosion.

"yeah- I was here- the building I was in got hit by some heat wave- it was bad, but one one was hurt" he pointed to the scar on his arm, "some windows were blown away, and I nearly got impaled by a shard of glass" he added,

"I was here, but nothing interesting happened" I said quickly, the alcoholic beverage buzz had already faded and I was getting tired. The time on my phone said 11:00 pm,

"I never asked for your name" he said, his silver eyes meet mine,

"I'm Quinn" I said "how about you?" I asked quickly

"Pete" he responded, I looked down at my phone- I probably had to get home, there were things I had to do to get ready for my company opening/moving thing

"you know there's this app, that allows me to transfer my contact information" I said to Pete, I tap my phone onto his- my contacts pop up on his screen, "now, you can do what you can with it" I smile, and left a 20 bill "it was nice meeting you- maybe I'll see you again" I said with a smile. He took a sip of his drink and flushed again,

"alright then" he opened his phone, "in 3 days, meet here again?" he asked,

* * *

><p>"-alright, go" I hear Cisco say, I close my eyes and I took a deep breath. My body becomes lighter than air, then in a moment I solidify, and my feet touch solid ground. I open my eyes, and I'm no longer in the dark room<p>

"how did you get out?" I hear Cisco say to me,

"I just pictured the place I wanted to go, and I got there" I replied,

"this is interesting, the confinements that the other metahuman had does not apply to you" Dr Wells wheels into the room. "we need to work on your response time and teleportation time" he said- his tone was like talking to a 3 year old.

"like this?" I said evaporating behind him, and when he turned around I was back in the position I started in.

"yes" Dr. Wells smiled, "exactly" he was such a ass,

"okay then, I have a date to go to, so see you later" I said with a smile, and I evaporated out of the room. I appeared, on the alley next to the bar. As I step out into the street, I see a car speeding toward me, but in a flash I was on the sidewalk and a person standing in front of me.

"Flash?" I ask, but I knew this person wasn't it,

"no," the person responded, "just someone who wanted to help" he said, and sped away leaving a flash of silver behind. I get up, and I walk into the bar. A few minutes later, after 1 drink, Pete walks in.

"hey, you came" he said with a smile,

"and you came too" I said returning the smile,

"dating in a bar doesn't seem so appropriate, how about we go somewhere else" he said,

"where are you thinking?" I asked,

"Big Belly Burger" he said

"yes!" I exclaimed, Pete grinned- showing his bright white teeth. We walked out of the bar, side by side, laughing and giggling.

10 minutes later:

"-so I grew up in Europe, and I just recently move here" he said, he had a nice accent, "I remember clearly that I got here the night that the particle accelerator exploded, and my windows cracked" he sighed, "I didn't have insurance then, so I had to pay for everything" he chuckled, and I did

"well, I was in a building that collapsed, but I'm fine" I added the last thing after I see his eyes widen, "where do you work?" I asked

"a law firm" he said, his grey eyes meeting mine, "and you?" he asked

"I work with the Central City Police Department, and I'm a Forensic analyst" I replied, he looked at me

"you- solving crimes, me bringing people to justice" he stated- "I like that"

"I do too" I responded, feeling a blush creep up my face. We continued to talk, but right before he was about to reach across the table to take my hand, my phone buzzed.

"Sorry" I said as I reached for the phone, "Hello?" I said with an annoyed tone

"I'm soooooo sorry Quinn" I hear Cisco's voice, "but I need you to come, it's important" he said,

"give me 5 minutes" I said, as I hung up. I turned to Pete "I'm sorry, my job-" I shrug my shoulders, he nods

"I know" he says and gets up, he helps me with my jacket, and we hug,

"next time" I said, "text me a place and date" I said with a smile, and hurried out of the room. As soon as I was in an alley, and made sure no one was following me- I evaporated.

* * *

><p>I appear next to Barry, and he jumps,<p>

"gosh, I need like a warning before you appear next to me" he said, we were both in our suits, and it's freezing outside,

"okay" I hear Cisco on the bluetooth, "he's on the property" but we already see a figure lumbering toward us,

"Dr. Stein!" Barry yells before I can even stop him, he runs toward the man, who bursts into flame.

"no, not here!" I growl, and he turns toward me, and a burst of fire is shot in my direction, I put up a shield, but the heat blows my hair back. Barry shoves him into a wall, and I walk toward them. Suddenly, Barry and the flame guy shoot up into the air,

"Cisco!" I said, as I ran after them, I follow them to a deserted parking lot thing, Barry crashes into a car, and when the guy lands, he shoots another hot flame at me. Barry's crash had caught me off guard, by the time I registered the fire, I didn't have time to deflect it. I crash onto the ground, my chest burning, I hear his footsteps, _he's going to kill me_. I thought,

"Ronnie" I hear Caitlin say, and suddenly he just takes off. Caitlin helps Barry up, and then she helps me up.

"oh god" was all I could say as I limped back to the STAR labs van, Barry was still shocked by his high altitude travel.

"this burn, isn't bad" Caitlin said,

"it's healing, I'm fine" I said ignoring the pain, and I focused on breathing. My hands were glowing- and it was not gold this time, my hands were the same color as Ronnie's flames.

* * *

><p>When we got back, we lumbered up to the 66th floor,<p>

"Cisco!" I yelled, as I dropped into a chair

"Cisco!" Barry nearly growls, he was limping slightly "I was busy" he said, "you pulled me out of a date, and then I almost became a pancake," Barry said,

"yeah, well, he ruined my suit, and the first date I had with a guy in 5 months" I said with a snap, my skin glowed a little, and Barry shrank back a little.

"if he singed the most expensive bra I had I'm going to go nuclear" I snarled, my mood went from sky high, to smashing on the ground. I tore the suit off when I got into the room where my suit was supposed to be.

"I'm so sorry" I hear Cisco say behind me, I sigh and turned around, he looked so sad "it's fine, I was just having a lot of fun, and everything was going perfectly" I paused "but I have more opportunities, Ronnie might not" I said, putting the suit on the table.

"you might want to see Caitlin about that cut" he said,

"oh yeah" I said, I walk over to Cisco and put an arm on his shoulder, "thanks" I said with a smile, and I walked away.

* * *

><p>(later)<p>

My phone vibrates and I see a text _STAR Labs now_, I sigh and I dropped the paper work I had, and left.

"we need to stop the interrupting-people's lives thing" I said, as I walk into the room, "it's kinda ridiculous-" I stopped talking, a really hot guy is sitting on the examination table. They all look at me.

"hey" I said, I felt my cheeks burn, I put my glowing hand in my pocket.

"this is Ronnie, Dr. Stein" Caitlin said, "Ronnie, Dr. Stein, this is Quinn" she looked sad, I watched as they ran some experiments and then did some otherthings.

I sit next to Dr. Wells,Barry, and Cisco. After a few minutes I start to sweat, the room seemed really hot, but no one else was sweating like I was

"Caitlin, please come here" I hear Dr. Wells say

"Ronnie's body is rejecting Dr. Stein, which is causing a exothermic reaction, and if the heat continued to rise, then we'll have a problem"

"what problem?"I ask, the same time as Barry,

"He'll go nuclear" Dr. Wells said,

(later)

"his temperature keeps rising" Dr. Wells says, "I would give him about a few hours" he said, suddenly he looks at me, and I shove my hand deeper into my pocket.

"this nuclear chain reaction will level the whole city, and the only way to stop it is to terminate the host body" Dr. Wells adds,

"woah" all of us started to talk again, Caitlin steps up,

"give us a few minutes" she says, and we all walk out. Cisco and I talk as everyone else runs around. I talk out my hand, and I looked at the glowing skin,

"Quinn" Cisco looked at my hand,

"it just started to glow," I said quickly, I close my eyes, and I try to turn it off, but the glow spreads farther up my arm.

"sh*t" I said, and I zoom out of the room. I found myself shaking, and stumbled to the bathroom. My eyes were glowing orange, and I was vibrating. _This is bad_ I thought, suddenly a jolt goes through me, and my body prickles.

"oh no" I muttered, as my hands start to steam, I turn around and I charge out of the room.

I pop into the room, and I collapse onto the floor.

"Cisco!" I whimper, my body is vibrating, and I felt like my body was splitting apart. I touched the floor and I started to steam.

"Quinn!" I hear Cisco run toward me,

"Wait!" I said, holding up a hand, Cisco stopped, I say my skin glow like Ronnie's, "back away Cisco!" my voice is vibrating, I clench them, and I stand up. "Call Barry" I said, and a splitting pain makes me stiffen. I turn an I zoom out the room, I blaze through the city, my lungs, legs, arms, and whole body burning. I come to a halt in a field, my skin glows bright, I hear the earpiece activate in my suit,

"Quinn, what are you doing!" I hear Cisco yell,

"The powers that Ronnie had, got transfered to me, and I'm rejecting the power!" I nearly sob as another wave of pain rips through me. A scream rips out of throat, and I collapse onto the ground- the grass around me burns. "I'm going to detonate" I said with a whisper, "where is the most isolated place in Central?" I ask

"we have a quantum splicer!" I hear Barry say in the background,"for both Quinn and Ronnie" I hear Cisco again,

"wait, Quinn?" I hear Barry,

"no, don't use it on me" I said, "I can create a shield around myself so I can't harm anyone or myself, take the Quantum splicer to Ronnie" I said, the heat from the energy in my body started to glow, "save Ronnie, and then me. You know how much he means to Caitlin" Cisco tries to protest, but I turn off the headset. As my body glows brighter and brighter, I close my eyes to shield myself from the light. I was surprisingly calm, as I conjured a shield around myself, . This is it, I thought as another arch of pain rips through my body, goodbye I thought as a bright flash of pain erupts from the core of my body, and everything goes dark.

* * *

><p>[Barry]<p>

"there were 2 explosions yesterday in the outskirts of Central City, we have not been told what caused them, but government officials are certain that it was not an attack of any sorts" I turned off the tv with a sigh, and my head turned toward Caitlin walking out of the examination room.

"the power that she absorbed from Ronnie- it changed her" Caitlin pursed her lips. I stand up, and I walked over toward the room. The feeling of uselessness when I picked her limp body off the ground was too much, Cisco said that he body temperature was too low, and her organs were shot. When I entered the room, I saw Quinn's pale face, shrouded by an Oxygen mask. I walked closer, and I noticed that her skin was more vibrant than before. She waved at me, I stop mid step when I notice her golden eyes, but I ignore it and I sit down next to her.

"hey Quinn" I said, with a smile,

"hey" she whispers back, her golden eyes meet mine, "it's my eyes right" she sighed,

"you're eyes are not an issue, I'm just glad you're alive" I said, she smiled back at me. Cisco came charging in,

"don't you ever do that again!" Cisco exclaimed, Quinn flinches, and her eyes glow. "but you're alive, so who am I to tell you that" Cisco adds again, and Quinn laughs. They embrace, and they start to talk.

I see Caitlin and Ronnie talking together, and Dr. Stein talking to Dr. Wells.

"I need some pizza" I hear Ronnie say, while Quinn was laughing about a joke with Cisco. Everything worked out, Ronnie is back, Quinn is okay, Dr. Stein is still in one piece, and we're safe. Caitlin sees me smiling and she smiles back, her cheeks are red from something Ronnie said. Right now, if I just stopped time, this would be the place where I pushed pause.

**This story was like last minute edits and writing, I just had to write about FIRESTORM and give a perfect ending. Because when time traveling starts, it seems like the Flash is going to get dark. Hope you enjoyed it, ~Helena**


End file.
